Netto's Journey Through The Decade: The 9 Worlds
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Netto and friend Meiru are getting ready to open their photo studio when their world got dragged in a dimensional chaos in which several entities appeared, destroying everything in their way. To stop it, Netto must travel to the nine worlds and save it.
1. The Dream Of War

**Rockman EXE: Decade**

Welcome to my 3RD Rockman fanfic, and I decided to try out a crossover-type fic, and though I should've placed it on the crossover section, I opted to place it here since Rockman is the main character here. Of course the type of Rockman character to be used here will be none other than Rockman EXE.

This fic is inspired by two series that gave me the idea to try this kind of story:

1) Kamen Rider Decade

2) Wai Wai World

3) The Rockman series (NES/FamiCom; Super NES, Playstation)

**Kamen Rider Decade** is a Japanese Tokusatsu show that was aired in Japan from January up to August of this year. Billed as the 10th anniversary of the "Heisei"-era shows, it showcases 10 "Kamen Riders" put together in which the so-called Decade travelling to 10 different worlds to meet, fought and befriend that world's resident hero. I was contemplating on applying it here but for obvious reasons, I couldn't bring it up since the only Rockman characters are very few (Rockman, Rockman X, Rockman Legends, Rockman EXE and Rockman Star Force).

Being a Rockman fan since I first seen and played **Rockman 2**, I became enamored with the series up to Rockman 5, though I seem to have missed Rockman 6 because at that time the FamiCom cartridges were beginning to get phased out due to the advent of the Super NES, and fortunately I was able to buy Rockman 7, with that being the final, original Rockman game to be released on a Nintendo platform, as Rockman 8 went on to the Sony Playstation while the **X** series took the original series' place up to X3 (though it was re-released on the Playstation).

Instead I had to do some research on how to make this fic a reality, and then when I came across coolroms(.)com, in which I downloaded various ROMfiles of emulated games (NES, Super NES, N64, etc), I came across a sleeper hit game that was never released outside Japan: **Wai Wai World**. This 1988 FamiCom game (NES in the USA) is a crossover of various games released by Konami, which includes characters from Castlevania, Goemon (aka Mystical Ninja), Goonies, King Kong and Gradius.

Having played it on the FamiCom in the early 90's, I never get to finish it since I had difficulty in understanding the password system, but thanks to the internet, and the emulator files and Rom that can be played on the PC and laptop, I was able to finish it within two weeks, and I still enjoyed playing it for a few more times up until this fic was conceived.

Then an idea hit me as I pondered at the idea of a Capcom character making his way to the **World Of Konami**, and I felt that this kind of idea is thrilling so I decided to give this one a try, and if the reception's good, I'll expand the story out. I know this may sound farfetched, but being a fanfic, anything can happen and if the plot is good, I know I can pull it off.

Of course I'll be using Netto Hikari as the main protagonist, but I will have him portray a different role, so that you'll get to see him in a different light, and Meiru Sakurai will be in tow as well. Of course there's going to be tons of characters showing up not just from Konami, but from Capcom as well, particularly from the Rockman universe, so I'm sure you'll be enjoying this fic.

So without further ado, I'll be commencing the Rockman EXE fic now and I promise you'll like this story in a way you wouldn't expected.

So buckle up as the story begins!

- - -

At a desolate place, which is surrounded by mountains and dusts, making the area looked like a dessert, a 17-year old teenager stood in the middle of nowhere. Red-haired, dressed in a tattered gown resembling a wedding dress, and dusts and dirt covering her pretty face. She looked around to see where she is and why is she here. She appeared to be lost, disoriented, and desperately looking for anyone whom she could ask what place is this. She appeared distressed as she appeared to be at loss and doesn't know what to do next.

Then a blast was fired and it hit near her area where she stands, and she ducked upon instinct, shrieking at the sound of explosion, but luckily, if not miraculously, she appeared unharmed despite the distance she is within the blast, as not a single debris hit her, but then subsequent blasts were fired, hitting the surrounding area where the girl is standing, but strangely she wasn't hit nor harmed, and she stood up slowly and see what is going on.

As the smoke cleared, the redhead beauty saw someone emerging from the smoke. A person was riding a vehicle resembling a jet and a robotic dog. He appeared to be human male and is apparently the same age as her. He was clad in a light blue suit with the helmet which didn't cover his face, tights, gloves and boots colored dark blue. Then his right forearm changes into a cannon and went towards the source of the blast, and he is followed by several more persons behind him.

Darkloids.

Mavericks.

Reaverbots.

Even Robot Masters (From Rockman 1 to 8).

All were following the "Blue Bomber" who is leading the attack, and more were revealed joining the assault. Rockman X, Zero, Another Blue Bomber with a drill arm, An another Blue Bomber with a gauntlet resembling a dragon's head. Soon more participants were revealed on land.

Ninjas (Goemon/Mystical Ninja).

Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).

FOX-HOUND soldiers (Metal Gear Solid).

Foot Soldiers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).

Contra Commandos (Contra series).

Werewolves, Zombies, even witches (Castlevania series).

Proto Man and Blues (Rockman and ).

In the air, Twin Bee and Gradius were hovering in the sky firing their weapons. Then there's Konami Man, Konami Girl, Alucard, riding on a huge dragon, and then there's Salamander the jet fighter, Forte, Rockman (from Ryusei no Rockman/Shooting Star Rockman) riding on his jet pack, all firing non-stop just to stop a mysterious opponent. But then a blast coming from in front fired, shooting down the attackers with relative ease. Al the attackers fell, but only one survived: Rockman (the original).

Rockman then changed into **S-Adapt** form (from Rockman 7), and he and another person, believed to be the attacker, stood there, face looking neutral, eyes glowing, and appeared to be aged 16. His appearance resembles closely to , and his whole body glowed and the two began charging at each other, ready to deliver the final blow. As the two traded blows, a bright light was followed, with a huge explosion came and the girl covered her face as she couldn't see what happened next.

_**To Be Continued…**_

That's just the start and more are on the way. I guess I'll have to wait and see how the reception goes, and if the results are positive, I'll continue. Comments and suggestions are welcomed.

Criticisms are fine as long as they're justifiable, but please, no insults.

_**Preview:**_

A world is in chaos as various enemies from other Rockman universes collided and are attacking each other, including innocent people, but one teenager stood there to do something to stop the chaos. Can he do it? You'll soon see…


	2. Dimensional Chaos

**Rockman EXE: Decade**

Many thanks to those who read the first chapter, and I'm happy with the reviews I got, so now I'm inspired to bring in chapter two. Though last chapter may be quite short, it was just a beginning, and think of it as a preview on what to expect in the next coming chapters. Also, what you saw is just an appetizer as this chapter will show you that I meant what I said in the summary.

While Netto Hikari and Meiru Sakurai will be the prominent characters, I'll be introducing a support OC who will help our fave couple here as well as keeping an eye on them, not to mention being a father-like figure since he'll be the only adult to accompany them.

Now we get to business and this is where the story goes....

- - -

Sakurai Photo Studio. It was a busy day and the scene shifts to a room where 16-year old teenage girl Meiru Sakurai rouses from her sleep, having THAT dream again. It was the 3rd time that she got that dream and wondered why she's having them, and who the mysterious figure is...resembling a teenage boy and having defeated various attackers in just one blow.

"Decade...those were the words i heard from that dream...and why is it that I feel that I'm connected...?"

Then a voice boomed and that got her attention.

"Hey...Meiru...go find Netto...it's time we opened our photo studio so we can get customers and make money! Besides...I've already thought you and him how to use the camera and take pictures..."

"Netto's coming from school..."

"And you just arrived after leaving early...I bet he's at a nearby park practicing...go fetch him 'coz we're going to inaugurate it..."

"On my way, grandpa!"

And so the red-haired beauty prances off and left the photo studio to fetch her friend and roommate, eager to get him and have him help her and her grandfather, Eijiro Sakurai, set the grand opening of the Sakurai Photo Studio. Up to now things seemed a bit...weird. Ten years ago, Meiru's parents left for an international work, leaving her in Eijiro's care, and since then she became lonely missing her parents' company, but three months later, during a heavy downpour, she and her grandfather found a boy wandering outside their house (which would later be converted to their planned photo studio), crying as he appeared to be lost, and no one is with him. As with a man with a soft heart, Eijiro took the boy in, and though there was no identification card, the boy was able to tell his name.

"Netto...Hikari..."

"Netto...? Grandpa...what should we do?"

"Let's ask anyone here if they happen to know..."

As the days and weeks followed the two couldn't get any leads on who the parents of Netto are, and even Netto himself couldn't recall anything about his past, and thus the two decided to take him in as their new roommate, and will discuss this with Meiru's parents once they returned from their overseas travel. However, aside from letters and e-mails sent, the Sakurai parents didn't came home, still stuck with their work though they did send photos of them doing their daily activities. Despite this, she was cheerful and optimistic that they will come home one day.

Shaking her head off after recalling her past, she decided to find Netto and see what he's doing and hoped that she found him so that they'll both make it back to the photo studio in time of their shop's inauguration.

- - -

At a nearby park, Netto Hikari is standing nearby a pond, taking pictures of anything that could capture the beauty of the scenery, such as birds flying, birds swimming on the pond, people having picnic, and nature itself. Clad in red shirt, black pants, black coat, and a red bandana, he was holding a Blackbird, fly 135 Twin Lens Reflex Camera strapped around his neck. While taking pictures, he seem to have seen what appeared to be a man, appearing to be in his early 20's a foreigner with whitish hair and spoke in a European accent, and dressed in a European clothing.

"Today...your world ends..."

Removing the camera from his eyes, he was quite baffled as the foreigner was nowhere to be found, and two minutes later Meiru arrived,relieved to see him and began pulling him towards her as she wanted him to come with her back to the photo shop.

"What were you doing here? Come on...Grandpa is waiting for us as the shop is going to be opened to the public! Come on...!"

"Yeah...yeah...coming..."

And the two walked together heading back to the photo shop. While walking Meiru glances at Netto, seeing that he still resembles a 14-year old, though they both have the same height. She was starting to develop feeling for him since he was kind and helped her and Eijiro throughout his stay with them, and she wondered why was he abandoned at such a young age. She wondered where will this take them from now on, as they are just two years away from attending college, though both are currently starting senior high.

"So...retrieved any memory of your past...?"

"No...not yet. It's frustrating...ten years have passed and yet i still couldn't figure out who I am...who are my parents...almost everything...and I have a feeling that I don't belong in this world..."

"Huh?? "Belong in this world" you say???"

Then suddenly a dimensional rift took place, as a gray wall appeared, with several figures flying out. Bats, demons, and even undead-like creatures roaming, and dimensional wall struck the area near them and both teens jumped out of the way and the dimensional wall stood in between and both banged their way and yet they couldn't reach each other.

"Meiru...Meiru-chan!!!"

"Netto...Netto-kun!!"

Meiru watches the scene in worry as the side where Netto is trapped slowly turn pitch black and he disappears. Meanwhile, Netto finds himself in a strange place similar to the city earlier, except that it's night time. Then a figure appeared and it turn out to be the person who appeared from the teen's camera. The person glanced at the young boy and approached him, and Netto became defensive at the approaching stranger.

"Decade..."

"What?? What are you talking about???"

"Today is the day..."

"What do you mean??? Who are you??? Answer me!!!"

"I am...Alucard."

"Alucard...?"

"Son of Dracula."

"Huh??? Aren't you trying to psyche me out? This is the 22th century..."

But the man, claiming to be Alucard, points a finger up and the brown-haired teen looked up, seeing the full moon which splits up into nine planets, and there the enigmatic man spoke to explain his side, but glances at him strangely as he noticed something from the boy.

"Decade...where are your cards and belt?"

"Huh??? What are you talking about? I don't know anything about your claims..."

"Don't you understand...? Your world...and the nine worlds...are about to be destroyed...your power is needed...in order to save them..."

In an instant, Netto was shown several images of the nine worlds being slowly destroyed, and yet he was confused on why this is happening and what does this have anything to do with the current situation that also involvesMeiru's place. Alucard looked at the boy seeing that something must be done in order for him to understand what he must do, so he sends him back to where Meiru is currently at. As Netto was returned, he and Meiru were reunited, but then the city is already in chaos as bodies were laid, some are being decimated and blood is being splattered all screamed her heart out in terror and this is just the beginning.

Another dimensional wall appeared and out came robotic ninja-like beings (Foot Soldiers from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), carrying lasers rifles and fired recklessly at survivors, and then another batch of attackers emerged from the wall, and this time alien beings (from Contra) began to devour everyone in their midst, and things are getting out of hand, but then the redhead beauty noticed a camera-like buckle and a hand-sized book laid near a garbage can and picked it up. Netto glances at it and unknowingly placed them on his waist, and a metallic belt buckle was formed, and then the alien beings and the Foot Soldiers clashed, and the robotic attackers are taken out, and the alien beings are heading towards the two teens.

And for reasons unknown, Netto unknowingly opened the book and saw a deck of data card-like chips, with the size of an office ID, stored. One has the name, picture and data stored, with the name DECADE printed, while nine others are blanks. Seeing that the attackers are nearing, he decided to give it a try and inserts the card-like chip and slots it on the top of the buckle, and toggling it by random, he accidentally pressed two levers on both sides, and activated the belt's mechanism.

Belt: "_ROCKMAN EXE…DECADE!_"

Meiru turns around to hear the belt's voice and was surprised at what she saw, as Netto's body was covered in blue light except for his face, and he was slowly being covered in blue suit, chest armor and sky blue linings on his armor, with a helmet materializing on his head. The transformation is complete, and a rather surprised Netto finds himself in an armor and by instinct he charges towards the alien beings. He dealt with them with punches and kicks but them bigger ones showed up, and there he was forced to toggle with his new arsenal, and grabbed the book attached to the left side of the belt and toggled with it, changing it to Gun form, and opened fire. the blast was sufficient enough to take down the alien monsters, and peace was restored...for now.

Within minutes, the two teens are heading back to the photo shop to check on Eijiro hoping he was fine, and while walking Netto was looking at the "book" and the card chips, baffled by the turn of events. He hoped that this is just a dream, but he realized that he was lying to himself as he saw several bodies are being piled up. He wanted this carnage to end and let the nightmare ended.

But then another set of invaders emerged from the dimensional wall. Magma Dragoon, Storm Eagle, Frost Walrus, Duffer McWhale, Axel The Rose, Flame Mammoth, just to name a few, began terrorizing again, and struck down an oil depot, triggering an explosion, and Meiru shrieks as the exploding flames are nearing them, but then time stopped, and all froze in place, except for Netto. Then Alucard appeared and spoke to the teen again.

"There's still time to stop this..."

"What am I supposed to do from now on? You said I can save everything...tell me what must be done..."

"I'll show you..."

With a snap of a finger from Alucard, the scene turned pitch black, and there he was taken to a place where he meets Alucard again, and showed him nine planets, each resembling planet Earth, much to his surprise, and there the stranger spoke to him again.

"In nine worlds...nine champions are born...they were independent, separate stories...but now...for reasons unknown...the stories are combining, and that's what's causing this right now. The nine worlds are merging to become one. If this keeps up...all worlds will be destroyed...including the world where you are currently staying."

"What should I do?"

"This is what you'll do, Decade...you must ravel to nine worlds...and there you'll know what to do."

Netto was still confused. Of all the possible candidates, why him? He asked Alucard this and this is the response he gets.

"Because you are the one who will destroy the worlds...creation cannot exist before destruction first...you'll eventually figure that out..."

After that, Netto was returned to his current place where Meiru and the rest of the survivors are still frozen, and then Alucard spoke again before disappearing, which gives him the purpose of what to do next.

"This is where you begin your journey, and until you accomplish your mission, my comrades and I will stall the time disruption as long as we can..."

After that, the explosion disappeared, and the survivors are saved, and Meiru hugged Netto in seeing him back.

- - -

At the Sakurai Photo Studio, Eijiro was rather surprised when Neto told him and Meiru what he went through, and the two seemed to grasp the situation given what has happened, and they both realized what this matter is. Then the trio came to a relevant theory: Netto Hikari is not of this world, and if he do managed to save the nine worlds, he might find his world and save it as well.

"Hmm...I guess I'll be accompanying you two...I have nothing to do and with this chaos, this shop won't get any customers...and you also need an adult supervision to guide you and getting advice...here...let me fix the portrait..."

As Eijiro tries to remove the chain to let the backdrop fall, the portrait glowed, and there it showed them what the portrait is.

Rockman standing on the ground where a city is in fire and smoke, with a mad scientist riding on a ship raising his arms in defiance. As Meiru and her grandfather looks on, Netto got an idea on what this means.

"Looks like our journey begins there...the World of Rockman..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

Hope you like this chapter as the journey of Netto Hikari begins, and by now you already know where his destination will take him...

_**Preview:**_

Netto Hikari makes his first trip to one of the Nine worlds, and of all the worlds, he gets to meet Rockman...the ORIGINAL Rockman, but then Alucard gave him a riddle..."Because you are the one who will destroy the worlds...creation cannot exist before destruction first..."...

So you'll be given a thought on this...

**Cameo appearances**

Various characters in this fanfic are directly from their original Konami/Capcom series (game and/or anime) and are portrayed by the original versions of this character. These characters do not appear to be affiliated with any side, as some assist Netto, while others seek to fight Decade.

- - -

**Alucard** is the originally a support character from the **Castlevania** series, first appearing in the FamiCom game Castlevania 3. In Decade, Alucard appears to Netto who represents the others by giving him his mission while they freeze Meiru's world in place to give the 14-year old teenager time to stop its destruction.


	3. World Of Rockman part 1

**Rockman EXE: Decade**

Many thanks to those who read the second chapter, and I'm happy with the reviews I got, so now I'm inspired to bring in chapter three, this is where Netto's journey begins, and now he has entered the first of the Nine worlds he is tasked to solve to avert that world's destruction.

By now you already have an idea which character Netto's going to meet…and I'm sure you'll be surprised as to who that character will be going to appear. If you're still confused, check out the end of last chapter. That's the hint.

Now we get to business and this is where the story goes....but first…here's what you should know about the Nine Worlds in which Netto's journey is about to commence…

- - -

The characters appearing here exist amongst various different iterations of reality within the **Capcom** and **Konami** game series referred to as an **A.R. World** (**A**lternate **R**eality **World**). The **Nine Worlds** (_Kokonotsu no Sekai_) are the A.R. Worlds that are based on the previous AND current entries of the various Capcom and Konami game series that have aired previously in the Showa Period and during the Heisei period of Japanese history. Each differs in some way from the series on which it was based.

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

Various characters appearing here are from **Konami** and **Capcom**

- - -

Sakurai Photo Studio. Eijiro Sakurai and his granddaughter Meiru were staring at the backdrop portrait which resembles a painting, and were looking at the "drawings" of what appeared to be a madman dressed like a scientist riding on a ship, and is terrorizing that world's city. On the ground was a young man, dressed in a light blue suit, wearing dark blue trunks, dark blue gloves and boots and a dark blue helmet, his "costume" appeared to be metallic and his right forearm resembles a cannon.

"Ummm…grandpa…is…this…one of the Nine worlds we're supposed to travel…???"

"Perhaps, Meiru, after what Netto told us…let's see what's on TV…"

As they turned on the TV, the two were hooked on and are rather surprised…the city appeared to be somewhat futuristic in terms of setting, and so are the ones surrounding it, as the police appeared to be cybernetic in appearance, and are accompanied by human-looking cops. As they adjusted the volume, they can hear what the reporter is saying and the two seem to grasp at the situation that is currently taking place there.

"…as we are live…an d currently the Metropolis Police Force and the Cyber Police Force are combining their efforts in keeping a suspect from escaping a warehouse which the two police force are surrounding…wait…we see it…a suspect shows up and is taking on five of the Cyber Police cops…"

Eijiro and Meiru watched the scene in interest as they watched the live footage to know more about this world, and there they saw someone familiar, much to her chagrin and sagging.

"Netto…"

"Huh? Why is he dressed as a policeman? He's too young…not to mention that he's below 18…"

"I wish I knew…"

"Maybe this has something to do with him entering one of the nine worlds…"

"I wish that's the case…"

And so the two continued watching the news as the next scenes occur within a few moments from now…

- - -

_**Journey Through The Decade** _by_ **Gackt**  
(_Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Decade**)_

_Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend_

_Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete  
Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Renzu (lens) koshi ni kiritotta keshiki o mitsumete mo  
Shinjitsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa_

_Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
Boku to iu genjitsu sarau Halation_

_On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa  
Sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame  
Motto tsuyoku yume o idake We're all dreamers  
Boku no unmei wa kanarazu  
Juu-dome ni tachiagatta sono toki ni  
Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Jibun ga shunkan goto ni  
Ketsudan suru sono subete de  
Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo  
Kawatte yuku dakara kitto  
Shinjita michi hashire_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

- - -

**01: Welcome To Metropolis**

At the scene of the crime, a suspect appeared from the windows of the warehouse and took down one cyber-cop with a blast of a huge bubble, causing the cop to explode. And then two human cops opened fire, but their bullets didn't stop the suspect, as the suspect resembled a semi-merman, confirming that it was a **Cyberoid** – a **cyber**netic and**roid**. He is **Bubble Man** (from **Rockman 2**), and he fired a pair of Bubble Bombs at the two human cops, killing them on the spot.

Then one of the officers, an 18-year old girl with blond hair and in a ponytail came forward, firing several shots from her Buster Arm, managing to slow the Cyberoid down. She is **Roll Light**, daughter of renowned scientist **Dr. Thomas Light**. She is the police chief and is respected by her peers and everyone else. Then one of the cops look on, carrying a Blackbird, fly 135 Twin Lens Reflex Camera strapped around his neck. It was Netto Hikari, dressed as a Metropolis Police Force cop. It appeared that the moment they arrived in the first of the Nine Worlds, and stepping out of the Sakurai Photo Studio, his clothes changed, and apparently, it seem that this has something to do with his being in that world.

As he looks on, tension builds up as another Cyberoid smashed his way through the wall of the warehouse. It was **Cut Man** (from **Rockman**), and he uses his Cut Boomerangs (resembling large scissor blades) to wreck Roll's Buster Arm and is ready to take her down as Bubble Man joins in, but then the two police force fired at the two Cyberoids, but this didn't deter the two, as they grabbed Roll by her hair, intending to kill her in front of the cops and the TV crew.

At this point, a 16-year old boy arrived after getting word of the situation and alighted from his motorcycle resembling a red dog, and saw Roll in danger, and immediately took action as he ran towards the scene while pressing a button on what appeared to be a blue, metallic gauntlet attached to his right forearm, and while running he was slowly encased in a blur armor, which consists of a light blue tight-like suit, dark blue trunks, dark blue boots, dark blue helmet, which exposes his front face and dark blue metallic gloves. The boy turns out to be this world's champion – **Rockman**! Fortunately no one saw him transform as they were too focused on seeing Roll getting manhandled.

Rockman jumps up and landed a blow to Bubble Man while the right gauntlet immediately changed into a Buster arm and shoots the Scissor Boomerangs, and fired at Cut Man, forcing him to retreat back inside the warehouse, as Bubble Man deals with Rockman. Pressing a button on his Buster Arm, Rockman then "charges" it and fired a full shot, smashing Bubble man into pieces, deactivating him while taking a chip from the wrecked Robot Master and inserted a chip inside his Buster Arm, and within seconds he acquired Bubble Man's powers. Rockman then went inside the warehouse, while Roll told her team to let Rockman handle the rest. However, Netto went inside to take pictures, attracting the police chief as she too went inside to see what Netto is doing.

Inside, Rockman was fighting Cut Man as Netto looks on, and there **Charge Man** (from **Rockman 5**) enters the fray, charging the hero as Cut Man assist his cohort, much to Netto's bemusement and wondered how this world's hero would handle such a situation.

"Hmm…a train-looking robot…this should be interesting…"

Charging his Buster Arm, Rockman managed to hit a loose chandelier and temporarily disable Cut Man while he concentrates on Charge Man, hitting him with his Buster Arm in full concentration, but he was too tough and needed to slow him down. Seeing Roll, he got an idea on what to do, and shouted at her to give instructions.

"Roll-chan…fire your taser at him…and I'll do the rest!"

Nodding, she did what she was told, and there he does the rest, pressing a button on his Buster Arm which caused his armor to undergo a transformation.

"Cho-Henshin!"

Rockman's whole armor, including his helmet, Buster Arm, gloves, boots, and trunks, to change color, turning him light and dark green, assuming Bubble form, and there he fired his Bubble Blast, and since Charge Man is covered in the taser, he was prone to electrocution and is deactivated. Taking the chip, Netto now acquired Charge Man's powers, but before he could make a move, Cut Man attacks him with his fists, and then his Scissor Blades, resulting in a tense fight.

Pressing a button on his Buster Arm, Rockman resumed his default form, and fired a charged shot on his face, disorienting Cut Man, and then pressed the button on his Buster Arm, activating the Charge Kick, which his right foot was charged with plasma energy and did a flying kick, resulting in Cut Man's dismantling, and then he took his chip, acquiring his powers. From there Roll called her men to pick up the Robot masters' remains as Rockman secretly left the scene, both unaware that Netto already took pictures of him during the fight.

"_Charge Kick…Scissor Blades…Bubble Blaster…so that's how this world's champion got his powers…and what a technology he has…no wonder he is a hero…I wonder how I can help here…I don't see anything wrong here in this world…so why did we end up here if this world is supposed to be in chaos…?_"

Netto left the scene before he can be noticed, while Roll went to a nearby park where Rockman's identity is revealed…16 year old **Rocky Grayson**. As Rocky reverted to his normal attire after pressing the button on his Buster Arm and he now resembles a normal, teenage civilian. Roll approached him and he was eager to talk to her about his latest action and how he saved the day.

"Roll…what do you think??? I saved the day…I saved your life…and it'll be just a matter of time before we nailed Wily's butt! Then Metro polis will be peaceful again and then Dr. Light can resume making robot workers again to help us humans…"

"Don't get over-confident…though you managed to beat three Robot Masters…you're still human like us…a slight carelessness on your part and the enemy will be all over you. Be careful and don't let that "victory" you got minutes ago get t your head. Rest up as dad might call you again…"

Roll left, leaving Rocky somewhat dejected, but she came back and gave him a kiss on his lips, and he went bonkers…much to her embarrassment and chagrin at what would happen next.

"YAHOO!!!! Roll kissed me!! Roll kissed me!! YAHOO!!!! She loves me!!!! We're dating! She is my girlfriend…Roll is my girlfriend… Roll is my girlfriend… Roll is my girlfriend… Roll is my girlfriend…"

KA-BLAG!!!!

Roll whacked Rocky on the head so hard that his face hit the ground which cracked, and she was blushing hard and gave him a stern warning, much to his fear and surprise.

"Don't brag aloud about this…as this would affect my reputation and my job…and if I caught you cheating on me you're going to lose your balls…painfully. Remember…my dad's a famous scientist…and if he finds out you cheated on me he'll perform an experiment that'll turn you into a girl…permanently. Get me?"

After that she left, though she smiled secretly that she' found a boyfriend whom she loved and rely on, though she secretly saw Rocky still jumping for joy despite the whacking she gave him, so she let him.

- - -

At the Sakurai Photo Studio, Netto came back which still surprised Eijiro and Meiru, as they were still amused to see him dressed as a policeman. Eijiro chuckles as Netto attempts to "arrest" his granddaughter.

"Hey…! What are you doing, Netto???"

"You're under arrest…"

"FOR WHAT???"

"Illegal possession of ugly face…"

As the adult laughed in amusement, the teenage redhead was fumed and used her secret pressure point attack on Netto, and he laughed uncontrollably at this as he tries to regain control of his self.

"A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…Meiru…you should stop doing that… A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…"

"Who's possessing an ugly face now…huh???"

"I was just kidding…"

"In your face…"

After the "tension" died down, Eijiro asked how Netto was doing there, and then told them what he found out, and who is this world's champion, though he noted that so far he found nothing which puts this world in danger and hasn't seen any indication that this world would be in danger of destruction, as he showed to them the pictures he took on Rockman.

"That's him? Rockman?"

"Yup…he's a human like me…same age…although somewhat brash…"

Meiru looks at the picture while the two males talked, recalling the dream she had before the incident on her world, and became worried at what would happen if the two "Rockmen" meet up. She became concerned over Netto's safety and well being.

Then Netto's radio (it was attached on his belt since he took the form of a policeman) blared which a dispatcher's voice spoke, and this roused his curiosity upon hearing what the dispatcher said.

"All units…all units…I repeat…a Robot Master is sighted at Mt. IT…I repeat… a Robot Master is sighted at Mt. IT…proceed with caution…he is extremely armed and dangerous…"

Netto then proceeded to head there seeing that he could use his "hidden talents" since he assumed that Rockman is quite far away from the scene of the crime.

"Looks like that's my cue…see you later, folks!"

"Netto…"

- - -

Mt. IT, thirty minutes later, Netto arrived on his motorcycle and saw several policemen (human ones) sliced in half, blood and organs sprawled, while several cyber cops were sliced and sparking. Looking at front of him was a Cyberoid, holding a remaining human cop, terrified and pleading for his life, and Netto was somewhat aghast seeing how cowardly the cop is.

"How pathetic…he should at least be brave and fight back even if the odds are against him…"

The Cyberoid holding the cop was identified as **Sword Man** (from **Rockman 8**), and he killed the cowardly cop and then went on to go after Netto, who placed the his belt, the **Decadriver** around his waist, and took out his data card chip from the book that was attached on the right side of his belt and slots it on top of the belt buckle, slotting it in.

"Henshin!"

With the data card chip slotted in the Decadriver voice spoke and Netto pushes the levers on the sides of the buckle, thus completing the activation and transformation.

Decadriver: "**_ROCKMAN EXE…DECADE!_**"

Sword Man was quite surprised to see Netto changing to Rockman Decade, but was nevertheless not unfazed, and raises his Sword Arm to go after his target, triggering a fight. Seeing this Rockman Decade took out a data card chip and slots it inside the Decadriver to prepare for Sword man's attack.

Decadriver: "**_ATTACK EXE…LONG SWORD!_**"

His book, called the **Rock Booker**, levitated and glowed, and in a few moments it changed shape and resumed a long sword, and a sword clash took place, clashing blades. Despite the power he acquired, Decade was clearly mismatched due to his opponent's larger frame and had to run, dodge, and attack, forcing Sword Man to go after him. Seeing that his weakness was his slowdown in speed due to the size of the Power Sword, Decade now knows of what tactic is needed in order to defeat it.

Reshaping the Rock Booker, it assumed Book Mode and took another data card chip and slots it inside the Decadriver, activating its next attack and initiated the assault.

Decadriver: "**_ATTACK EXE…BLASTER!_**"

Decade's Rock Booker changed into a huge Buster Arm and attached itself on his right forearm, and fired a full, concentrated shot on Sword Man's right leg and then at his eyes, blinding him. With his right leg disabled, the Cyberoid was having difficulty maintaining its balance, and from there he reshaped the Rock Booker, returned it back to its default form and took another data card chip and slots it inside the Decadriver.

Decadriver: "**_FINAL ATTACK EXE…DE-DE-DE-DECADE!_**"

Rocky and Roll arrived after hearing the dispatcher's call, and from there they saw Decade jumping in the air, a set of projection wall resembling large data cards appearing in front, and Decade "kicked" through the projection, the energy absorbed into his right foot and kicked the Cyberoid on the chest, blasting a hole and Sword man exploded. Seeing that the suspect is deactivated, Decade took his leave as Rocky demanded an answer from him.

"Hey you…what did you kill your own comrade???"

"Ease up…I'm not a Robot Master or a Cyberoid…he's all yours...see you."

Rocky wasn't convinced as Decade disappeared through the dark silhouette of the tunnel.

"That answer's not enough! Wait there or…"

Decade was on his motorcycle and rode past him, taking his leave, and as the Metropolis Police arrived, Roll took the chip from the wrecked Sword Man and gave it to Rocky, who then left towards Dr. Light's lab. Several minutes later, at Dr. Light's lab, the renowned scientist gave the teen the Buster Arm after installing the chip the 16-year old got from Charge Man and the two talked about what happened several minutes ago.

"So the one who took out Sword man isn't a Cyberoid or Robot Master…so I guess he's not connected to **Dr. Wily**…if so…he might be an ally…anyway…the chip you gave me is now installed on your Buster Arm…now you can use the Charge Kick as a regular move just like the **Rock Buster**. You can even charge it as well so you can do a devastating kick attack. Also…congratulations…you finally got through my daughter…I was really wishing that you'd be her boyfriend…you're the only one able to tame her…"

"Yeah…she kissed me but then whacked me as well…"

"Roll being Roll…"

And so the two laughed in the middle of the discussion, but then got a call from Roll, who told Rocky to head for Mt. Linux, as she said she got a lead from one of her subordinates which she secretly followed after seeing him talking to Meiru about locating one of Dr. Wily's possible hideouts, so Rocky boarded his motorcycle and head there.

- - -

At Mt. Linux, Roll was quite baffled as to how Netto was able to locate one of 's lairs after hearing him talk to Meiru about his findings, but then got her answers as she listened to the two teens talking each other, much to chagrin but nevertheless listened to what they are saying by hiding behind a boulder.

"Netto…what made you think that this is where the villain is hiding?"

"With no one looking, I browsed the PC files and got a lead on "Wile E. Coyote"…he is known for hiding in several mountains in the past…and I got a pretty good idea on where he could be hanging out…"

"You mean Dr. Wily...but that was in the past…this is today…and shouldn't high-ranking cops can only access the files? You could get in to trouble…remember…we're here in this world because we're supposed to solve this world's particular problem…not cause one…"

"This'll be a piece of cake…"

"This isn't an easy puzzle to solve…"

Roll then showed up after hearing enough, and was now suspicious of what she thinks of Netto now after hearing what Meiru said, and wanted to get some straight answers from him.

"So you were the one who used the PC…that's against rules…and after hearing what this young lady said…I'm wondering if you're really a policeman or a spy…and I'm also wondering if you're that…Rockman…or whatever…who defeated Sword Man…I appreciated your help if you're Him, but I must inform you…we don't tolerate overzealous vigilantes…"

At this point, a Cyberoid shows up, using a metallic staff to smash a bolder after Netto pushed the two girls away to avoid the blow. It was **Staff Man**, and he slightly resembles Sword man except his armor is colored white, and is dressed in a karate uniform and is armed with a bo. Seeing this, Netto puts on the Decadriver and took out his data chip card and slots it in, triggering the transformation just as Rocky arrived and saw the scene.

Decadriver: "**_ROCKMAN EXE…DECADE!_**"

Rocky and Roll were surprised to see that the Rockman who defeated Sword man was right in front of them and watched the fight as Staff Man uses his martial arts data to pin down Deacde, but Roll noticed that rocky was staring like a boy possessed, glancing hard at Decade. Then she became startled at the babbling he uttered much to Meiru's concern.

"So…that's him…Decade…if he remains free…he'll destroy this world…I can't let it happen…I'll stop him…! I'll kill him if I have to! I won't let him destroy everything in my world!"

"What??? Rocky…what are you…???"

Pressing a button on his Buster Arm, Rocky changes to Rockman and jumps up, pressing a button again and activated the Charge Kick, charging his right foot and does a flying kick which flattened and wrecked Staff Man, takinghis chip and is now added among his arsenal, and then punched Decade on his face, busting his lips as blood dripped from his left lower lip.

"Hey…what's that for???"

"Because you…you're the devil! The devil who'll destroy this world! I won't let you! I'll kill you!!!!"

"Huh? Devil??? What am I? **Akuma** from **Street Fighter II**? I don't know what you're talking about!

"Enough lies, you devil!"

The two began having a fisticuff and Decade was forced to defend himself, and seeing how elusive his opponent is, Rockman pressed a button on his Buster Arm, assuming Cut Man's color scheme and weapon, and shoots out Scissor Blades narrowly missing Decade's face but did slash his left cheek, and blood was dripping from his left side of the face, shocking Meiru and Roll at seeing how reckless Rockman is.

"Rocky…stop that!"

Meiru was then starting to recollect the dream she had, in which Decade and Rockman (in his S-Adapt form) are going for the kill, and fearing this might become a reality, she shouts and pleaded to them to stop, but fall on deaf ears, as Decade was evading Rockman, who by now assumes Sword Man's color scheme and weapon, and Decade activated the Rock Booker's Sword Form, clashing swords, but then they saw a dimensional wall forming and then two figures appeared, slanting against a tree, looking at them with malice. They resembled a humanoid rhino and a warthog, dressed like punks.

"Do you see what I'm seeing, **Rocksteady**…? Snort, snort…"

"Yeah, **Bebop**…a pair of toys to play with…and they look better to try out than toying with those **Turtles**…come on…let's have some fun before the boss finds us…this a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for us…and we might bring home those gadget they have…it might help us restart the **Technodrome**…"

And so the two figures, identified as Bebop and Rocksteady, began charging at the two iterations of Rockman, attacking them with reckless abandon and a new conflict has commenced, as a mysterious figure watches behind a tree, overseeing the battle.

**_To Be Continued..._**

Okay…Netto's first journey, and though he got the wind of it, he's still far from solving this world's particular problem, and now he's in a conflict with this world's Rockman and two characters from a known series…what more can he handle…?

**_Preview:_**

See next chapter on how Netto would put a resolve on this conflict, and he has finally found the problem…though it'll be a problem as a life is to be sacrificed here…


	4. World Of Rockman part 2

**Rockman EXE: Decade**

Part two of World Of Rockman commences as Netto has to contend a hot-headed Rockman and two characters from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, though being the main character and hero, I'm sure he'll figure a way out of this sticky situation and eventually rise up to the challenge.

Also, Dr. wily finally shows up, and see below how our hero could get along with Rockman to save Metropolis and the rest of the world, though there's going to be a sacrifice in order to save the lives of others. It'll be dramatic but that's how life is like, as there's tragedy, but this would strengthen a hero's resolve to stand up to the challenge.

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

Various characters appearing here are from **Konami** and **Capcom**

- - -

Meiru was then starting to recollect the dream she had, in which Decade and Rockman (in his S-Adapt form) are going for the kill, and fearing this might become a reality, she shouts and pleaded to them to stop, but fall on deaf ears, as Decade was evading Rockman, who now assumes Sword Man's color scheme and weapon, and Decade activated the Rock Booker's Sword Form, clashing swords, but then they saw a dimensional wall forming and then two figures appeared, slanting against a tree, looking at them with malice. They resembled a humanoid rhino and a warthog, dressed like punks.

"Snort, snort…do you see what I'm seeing, **Rocksteady**…? Snort, snort…"

"Yeah, **Bebop**…a pair of toys to play with…and they look better to try out than toying with those **Turtles**…come on…let's have some fun before the boss finds us…this a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for us…and we might bring home those gadget they have…it might help us restart the **Technodrome**…"

And so the two figures, identified as Bebop and Rocksteady, began charging at the two iterations of Rockman, attacking them with reckless abandon and a new conflict has commenced, as a mysterious figure watches behind a tree, overseeing the battle.

He is dressed in a raincoat hat and a trench coat, wearing glasses and is eyeing menacingly at Decade, seeing him as a "plague" that must be removed no matter what, and will use any means to achieve it, even if it means sacrificing innocent lives to achieve that goal.

"_Netto Hikari…I won't let you have your way in any of the worlds…I must kill you in order for the worlds to remain free…and I mean FREE. Go, Bebop and Rocksteady…kill him…you have the pleasure to spill his blood on the grounds…kill him…!_"

As Decade and Rockman glanced at the two approaching intruders, Rocksteady charged at Decade like a ramming rhinoceros and gored him to the tree, his horn almost penetrated his armor, and he throttled Decade to the ground, while Bebop took out his laser rifle and takes an aim on his target, narrowly missed him as the teen rolled out of the way.

"I missed! Rocksteady…hold him while I get an aim…snort, snort… "

- - -

_**Journey Through The Decade** _by_ **Gackt**  
(_Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Decade**)_

_Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend_

_Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete  
Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Renzu (lens) koshi ni kiritotta keshiki o mitsumete mo  
Shinjitsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa_

_Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
Boku to iu genjitsu sarau Halation_

_On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa  
Sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame  
Motto tsuyoku yume o idake We're all dreamers  
Boku no unmei wa kanarazu  
Juu-dome ni tachiagatta sono toki ni  
Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Jibun ga shunkan goto ni  
Ketsudan suru sono subete de  
Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo  
Kawatte yuku dakara kitto  
Shinjita michi hashire_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

- - -

**02: Protect Everyone's smiles  
**

Rockman stood back as Bebop and Rocksteady double-teamed Decade, throttling him all over, and the "Blue Bomber" was confused as to what is going on, Bebop noticed this and shot back verbally at him, which triggered a free-for-all a moment later.

"Snort-snort…what are you looking at?"

"Why are you after him? Are you a Robot Master too?"

"Huh? What are you saying? Do I look like a cyborg to you?"

"Are you??"

"Buzz off, brat!"

Bebop shoved Rockman aside, and he shoved back in retaliation, and Rocksteady saw this and was instantly angered, going after him as he left Decade alone, much to the other teen's confusion at the turn of events, wondering if the dimensional chaos has reached to one of the Nine Worlds.

"_Did Alucard failed? Has the chaos in Meiru's world has reached here? Who are these guys? They don't seem to be human, and yet they acted like one…_"

As Bebop and Rocksteady began beating down on Rockman, Decade decided to go help and even up the odds, confusing the Blue Bomber, as the teen he tried to eliminate was helping him.

"Why are you helping me? I tried to kill you…???"

"What do you expect? Watch you get killed???"

"Are these two aren't with you?"

"Does this look like a Halloween party to you???"

Firing their Buster Arms, Rockman and Decade managed to keep the two enemies at bay, and the mysterious figure wasn't pleased with the turn of events, and so he sent the two back to their worlds using the dimensional walls and then he disappeared himself. Both teens reverted back to their normal forms after deactivating their armors, and all went to the Sakurai Photo Studio, discussing what transpired earlier, and each others' agendas, much to their surprise.

Roll: "What??? I find it hard to believe…you're both from another parallel world? Come on…"

Rocky: "But…what about those two attackers? Surely they're not from here…they seem human…yet they looked and feel like animals…literally looking like animals…"

Netto: "What you saw back there is the real thing…and I mean it's real. Think of that as a preview. I still haven't seen anything that would warrant a conflict in this world…and until I find out what that is…I'll stick around here for a while…"

Meiru: "Netto…"

Roll: "If what you say is true…how did you get here?"

Meiru: "Umm…the portrait behind you…"

Rocky and Roll turn around, and were surprised to see the backdrop, surprised to see what the portrait is like. But then Roll's radio blared and the dispatcher's voice spoke stating that a disturbance is sighted within Mt. COBOL. As Roll leaves, Rocky stayed behind to know more about Netto. He told him about meeting a mysterious man after taking down a Cyberoid, who warned him about a "destroyer of worlds" approaching, and said the name of that destroyer is Decade.

Netto and Meiru listened, and seem to make sense why Rocky attacked him…someone spread a lie about him that would cause someone to attack him recklessly. Eijiro came and assured to Rocky that Netto is here to save, not destroy. While at this, Netto began to take pictures of Rocky and the places around the city.

- - -

At Mt. COBOL, Roll and several policemen from Metropolitan Police force and Cyber Police Force arrived, looking at the place where the said disturbance is sighted and out of instinct, she called Rocky to come here. At this point, three Robot Masters - - **Wind Man**, **Air Man** and **Tornado Man** (from **Rockman 6**, **2** and **9** respectively), showed up, while a huge ship emerged from the tip of the mountain. It was Dr. Wily, and he is speaking via the ship's and announced his intentions.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha…today is the day the world will pay for ruining my plans…I will rid of you fools so my robots will rule! Here's a sample of what I really meant, and you won't live to tell the tale! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!"

The ship then emitted black gases, and the three Robot Masters uses their turbine gadgets to spread the gas all over, and the human policemen inhaled it, and within a few seconds to several minutes, they slowly got poisoned and died. Roll managed to cover her nose, but nevertheless inhaled some, and she was getting weaker. Rocky arrived and whisked her away seeing that the Cyber police Force are fighting the three Cyberoids and that her team are already dead.

- - -

At the Metropolitan Hospital, the doctors told Rocky and Netto (who arrived after watching the news) that Roll's case is now terminal as Wily uses a gas that would shut down a person's vital organs within minutes, virtually cutting off supply of blood and oxygen. Though she inhaled a small portion, it was enough to seal her fate, and then a TV newsflash was shown where Dr. Wily is terrorizing the city using the poison Gas, with Wind Man, Tornado Man, and Air man spreading the Gas, with **Cloud Man**, and **Gyro Man** (from Rockman 7 and 5) joining the fray, further spreading the gas attack. Even gas masks are ineffective as the gas has a special substance that can penetrate any protection.

Then Dr. Wily showed up at the TV screens, announcing his intentions, angering Netto.

"What you see here is just a small sample…and more are on the way…not even the president can stop me…and not even Dr. Light can do anything about it. If you wish to save people all over the world…hand me control of the world's economy and resources…let me rule Earth…and your people shall be spared…otherwise…I kill you all!!! BWA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!"

Netto then left to head for the city proper to face Wily, while Rocky stayed behind, unwilling to leave Roll. Dr. Light arrived to see what he could do after seeing what the gas did to his daughter's body.

- - -

At the city proper, Rockman Decade fought an army of Mets, and managed to take down Wind man and Tornado Man, but then he was slowed down after being hit by Cloud Man's Thunder Strike. With Decade down, Gyro Man uses his Gyro blades to damage Decade, further pinning him down, and soon the Robot masters are all over him. Wily sees this but was rather baffled at who is opposing him.

"Hmm…surely that is not Rockman…ah, who cares…no one can stop me anyway…"

- - -

Back at the hospital, Dr. Light tries to persuade Rocky to let the doctors to do their job while Rocky has a job to do, but the teen was unwilling to let her alone, but then Roll managed to speak, though weakly to make her boyfriend change his mind.

"Rocky…why are you fighting for…?"

"To save and protect lives…"

"For my sake…what are you fighting for..?"

"…your smile…"

"Then that's what you'll do…fight to protect my smile…and everyone's smiles…men, women, children…protect their smiles…just like you protect mine…"

Meiru came and said the same so that Rocky would have the motivation to fight, knowing Netto alone couldn't save this world, and Rocky's help is indeed needed.

"That's what Netto is doing right now…trying hard to protect and save lives…"

"I…see…Dr. light…please do what you can…save Roll…Meiru…I'll bring Netto back with me…"

With that, Netto boarded his motorcycle and speeds off towards the main city, hoping Decade is still standing and he prayed that it's not too late yet…realizing that Netto is not a destroyer whom the figure warned earlier, and hope that he and Netto are able to take Wily down before more lives are lost.

- - -

At the besieged city, Decade was being throttled around by Air Man and Tornado Man while Wind Man and Gyro are helping Dr. Wily spread the poison gas by using their weapons to propel the direction of winds complimented by Cloud Man, while Dr. Wily himself was intrigued by this "new Blue Bomber", seeing a resemblance to the Rockman he always fought, and decided to have a closer look so he ordered his minions to bring him forth.

"_Air Man…Tornado Man…bring that intruder to me._"

With Airman holding Decade in a full-nelson, Gyro Man uses his Gyro Blade aimed on Decade's neck to keep him at bay, while Dr. Wily, in his ship, uses the camera to get a closer look, and concluded that this Rockman is not from this country, yet he was intrigued by the arsenal he has, even though it appeared limited.

"I guess you're a newbie…yet you have the guts to meddle in my affairs…but seeing that you managed to take down some of my Robot Masters…I'll let you live…if you join my cause…"

"Go jerk off, you dirty old man! I rather die than serving a madman who is too impotent to use science to help others than destroying it!"

"Rude punk! I'll have you…huh??"

Wily's ranting was interrupted when Rocky arrived at the scene, and summoned Beat, his robot bird, to disable Cloud man's flight system, causing the Robot Master to panic and ends up accidentally using his Thunder Strike on Wind Man, and with the two collided, they were demolished as they crashed the ground. The distraction allowed Decade to use the Rock Booker in Blaster Mode, and activated his Buster Arm to disable the ship to prevent the poison gas from functioning, ticking the mad scientist off.

"No…my gas noozle…"

"It's over, Wily…"

"You…I can't believe you've gone too far…killing innocent lives…and Roll-chan's fighting for her life…you were a good man, but you let your ambition get the best of you…moreover…you took away the smiles of everyone here…it's unforgivable!!! I won't forgive you!!!! But…I won't kill you…I rather see you in jail…that'll give true justice to the victims you murdered."

Seeing Rockman's resolve, Decade was pleased that this gave his ally the resolve and reason for fighting, and then he noticed his Rock Booker glowing, and when he checked it out, one of the nine blank data cards lit up, and saw Rockman's data imbedded, and now he has acquired a new power-up, and now he decided to finish the threat and make sure Wily is stopped.

"Looks like you're going down, Wile E. Coyote…he'll do whatever it takes to stop you…to protect everyone's smiles…and preserving the smiles of the next generation…"

"That's "Wily", you impudent…wait…who are you???!!!"

"Me…another Blue Bomber…"

"Say what???"

"Okay, okay…I'm just a passing Rockman…remember that…Rocky…are you ready?"

"As ever! Henshin!"

Pressing the button on his Buster Arm, Rocky changed into Rockman and charged his Buster Arm to full power, with Decade doing the same, and aimed their weapons straight at Air Man.

Decade and Rockman: "ROCK BUSTER!!!!"

Firing their charged shots simultaneously, Air Man was quickly disabled, and dismembered after a short explosion, and the mad scientist was not pleased with this and ordered Gyro Man, and Tornado Man to finish them off, and the fight begins. Decade had to deal with Gyro Man using his Gyro Blade as a sword, so he uses his Rock Booker as a Sword while Rockman was evading Tornado Man's Tornado Blow, and so he was forced to do something, but Beat provided assistance in distracting Tornado Man long enough to activated his secret arsenal: S-Adapt Form, in which he pressed a button on his Buster Arm.

"Cho-Henshin!"

Glowing, Rockman is now in red and gray armor with added arsenal such as a jet pack and a powerful Adapt Buster. He hovered in the air and fought Tornado Man in the air. As the fight escalates, Rockman: S-Adapt managed to guess his attacker's attack patterns and found an opening, charging his Adapt Buster which consist of a recoil-like fist missile, punching a hole on the Robot Master's chest, exploding and fell down in several pieces.

Meanwhile, Decade used one of Tornado Man's fallen rotors he picked up and uses it to jam a hole on Gyro Man's arms, pinning him to the ground, and slashed his head off, disabling it. Angered, Wily then had his ship undergo a transformation, and it now resembled a huge mecha. Decade managed to evade the mecha's giant blaster while Rockman: S-Adapt tries to use his charged shots to pry an opening, though it succeeded in denting the mecha's armor, but was swatted down. Seeing how tough the mecha is, he decided to try out the card's power he acquired.

"Get ready, Grayson…you're in for a ride…"

"Huh?"

Decade took out one of the Rockman data cards and slots it inside the Decadriver which a new move is spoken from the belt.

Decadriver: "**_FINAL FORM EXE…RO-RO-RO-ROCKMAN!_**"

Decade then presses a hand on Rockman's back, bestowing him with a new kind of power, and Wily was surprised to see that Rockman transformed, from S-Adapt to a giant version of RUSH. This form attack is called **Rockman-RUSH**. This form is similar to RUSH, only it resembled a bus-sized version, then suddenly it changes into a ginat version of the RUSH Jet, and flies, plowing through the mecha's armor and then disabled the mecha's legs, weakening its support to stand, and then changes back to its "canine" form, biting the rest of its weapon, completely disabling the mecha. After that it reverted back to its normal form, that of Rockman.

"Hey…what was that about??? Why did I turned into a giant version of RUSH???"

"Long story…"

Defiant to the end, Wily attempts to get the mecha moving, but in doing so, he accidentally caused the mecha's laser to hit the leaking fuel, and then the mecha was engulfed in flames, killing the scientist in the process. Though shocked, Rockman had to let the course of events took place, and the two "Blue Bombers" make their way back to the hospital as police arrived.

At the hospital, Rocky and Netto saw Meiru weeping, and Rocky knew what this means, so he went to the ward where Roll was lying down, her oxygen mask removed, and Dr. Light weeping as well, and saw Rocky coming in. He placed his hands on the teen's shoulders and gave a sad smile.

"Fought to the very end…but she didn't make it…at least she gave her all, and never gave up…though she saw you on TV how you took down Wily. I'm surprised that you changed into a giant RUSH."

Netto was looking down at the floor, seeing that they didn't make it back on time to give their last goodbyes. At least peace was restored, though this would have a big impact on Rocky, seeing that his inspiration was taken away tragically.

- - -

A week later, Netto, Meiru, Rocky and Dr. Light were standing in front of the tombstone of Roll, with the Metropolis Police Force with them, paying their last respects, and slowly left. As Dr. Light heads back to his laboratory to talk with scientists from other countries, Rocky and Netto shook hands and parted. At the Sakurai Photo Studio, several minutes later, the two teens and Eijiro were talking about what to do next now that the first world is solved, having averted a crisis.

Netto then glanced at the photos he took a week ago, his photos looked excellent and was considered a work of an excellent photographer, and though Meiru admired it, Netto teased her of becoming second only, which she responded by attempting to use her laughing pressure point technique, but he managed to move out of the way.

As the two teens started to bicker, Eijiro decided to adjust the backdrop of the hanging portrait, but then a new backdrop fell, with a new portrait shown, and glowed, attracting the two teens' attentions, and Netto seemed receptive of this while the redhead beauty appeared to have goose bumps about this. Eijiro noted that this seem to resemble a horror movie, as the portrait shows a **castle** in the middle of a modern city…although in a semi-futuristic setting.

- - -

Later in the day, Rocky Grayson visited the cemetery again and paid his respects to the late Roll Light, and then boarded his motorcycle, leaving, but then someone is watching him from quite afar. He resembled a cult-like priest, levitating and appeared to be invisible to everyone else. He is **Shaft**, and he is eyeing Rocky as he makes his way towards the highway.

"_You'll make a good pawn…you will help bring forth darkness once I taken control of you…like I did to **Richter Belmont**…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…_"

**_To Be Continued..._**

Okay…Netto's first journey is over, and though the ending ended in a tragic note, it gave him a good resolve to keep moving forward. Dr. Wily's dead now…so I guess Rockman's going to take a vacation…wait, Shaft? You already know who he is…so what's he doing here in Rockman's World? And what does he have in mind for the Blue Bomber?

**_Preview:_**

See next chapter on who Netto would meet next, though you'll probably guessed who the next person is…a shocker as Shaft is laying eyes on Rocky…

- - -

**Bonus:**

And now…the info on the first of the **Nine Worlds** Netto Hikari entered and who appeared here…main and support characters, including the antagonists…here they are…

**World of Rockman**

The **World of Rockman** (_Rakuman no Sekai_**?**) is the version of reality where _Rockman _ takes place. It is the world where Rockman originated, and is this world's champion.

Unlike in the original series, these versions of Rockman and Roll are portrayed as humans as opposed to robots, and Rockman has a human identity, named Rocky Grayson. This world still retains the same elements in the original Rockman series, except that Rockman acquires the Robot Masters' powers via their data chips which is used to power up Rockman via his Buster Arm similar to **Rockman Legends **series.

The backdrop used to arrive in this world shows a city with police cars and a mountain in the background, with rockman aiming his Buster arm against a flying ship with Dr. wily on board. Within this A.R. World, Netto assumes the guise of a police officer from the Metropolis Police Force.

**Roll Light**

**Roll Light** referred to as "Roll-chan" by Rockman, is a detective and the leading operative of the police force formed in Metropolis City to fight the Robot Masters created by Dr. Albert Wily. In this version of World of Rockman, she is the daughter of renowned scientist, Dr. Thomas Light. She mistakes Rockman Decade for a "Robot Master" after Decade destroys one of Dr. Wily's minions.

While investigating one of Dr. Wily's lair to find and apprehend him, she and her group are overwhelmed by the poison gas brought about by Wily's ship which resembled a pesticide in fatal doses. However, Rockman is not able to save her in time, as the poison she breathed in later killed her. Prior to her death, she makes Rockman promise that he will fight in order to protect everyone's smiles.

**Dr. Light**

**Dr. Thomas Light **is depicted as an aged scientist, who is a peerless roboticist and winner of the Nobel Prize. He is the creator of protagonist Mega Man and several other robots. While a pacifist, he reluctantly recognizes that the use of force can be a necessity. He plays a supporting role, often developing and distributing new gear. In this version of Decade, his role is similarly the same, except that he is the widowed father of Roll, while a mentor to Rocky Grayson, whom he gave the armor and weapons which the teenager would become Rockman.

Light is supportive on rocky's pursuing a relationship with Roll, congratulating the teenage boy for winning his way through his daughter's heart, and was proud that she became police chief of Metropolis, though he was saddened at his daughter's tragic passing, yet he continued to support Rocky as he continued to be his mentor. He and Dr. Wily were partners in the past but Wily's greed severed their partnership as Wily intends to use the robots to rule the world.

**Dr. Wily**

Introduced in the first _Rockman_ game, scientist **Doctor Albert W. Wily** was originally Dr. Light's partner, and helped him create a series of humanoid robots to help mankind, such as the boy robot Rock and the construction robot Guts Man, though the world ignored his contribution. Out of jealousy for Light, he reprogrammed the robots, with the exception of Rock, to assist him in taking over the world. He was however defeated by Rock, who voluntarily upgraded to the combat robot "Mega Man". Wily returned as the antagonist in subsequent titles of the main series[1] with a different scheme each time,[2] only to be defeated and surrender to Mega Man at the end.

In this version of Decade, he remained the same, though he seem to be aware that Rockman's identity is being assumed by a teenager after seeing him bleed in one of their first encounters. He was responsible for the latest murders when he used a combination of pesticide gases that would kill people if inhaled in large doses and uses it as a threat unless the United nations, surrender its control to him. He eventually fell at the hands of Rockman and Rockman Decade after his ship (in mecha mode) fired a leaking fuel from his ship's fuel tank.

**Robot Masters**

**Robot Masters** are a special kind of robot, mainly under the control of Dr. Wily that possess a very advanced level of artificial intelligence. The system is jointly credited to Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, and most Robot Masters possess a unique identification code, consisting of a two-letter "series code" followed by one of N, No, or #, then a three-digit "serial number". They are generally humanoid in appearance, and they are often are designed with specific purposes and human-like personalities and quirks.

Some encountered Rockman Decade, who were defeated by him, while others were taken down by Rockman. During Dr. Wily's siege, the remaining Robot Masters shown in this chapter (World Of Rockman part 2) were defeated by Rockman and Rockman Decade.

**Cut Man**: From Rockman, Cut Man was originally designed for land reclamation work; particularly deforestation. His battle abilities center around his advanced jumping abilities and the pair of boomerang-like shears on his head.

**Guts Man**: from Rockman, Guts Man was also designed for land reclamation work, but was created specifically for construction of public works. By far the strongest of any robot, Gutsman is able to lift objects of up to 80 tons over his head and hurl them at his foe with startling accuracy

**Air Man**:from Rockman 2**, **Air Man ,was initially intended to be a giant walking fan to blow garbage out of the streets. After Dr. Albert Wily turned evil, he remodeled Air Man into a combat unit. One of Air Man's minions, the Fan Fiend, bares some resemblance to him.

**Gyro Man**: from Rockman 5, Gyro Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily that resembles a helicopter. He was originally planned to have a flying device, but it was replaced by a propeller built into his back because of the cost, and Gyro Man preferred this flight mode. His weapon, Gyro Attack, resembles small propellers that are throw at enemies. Gyro Man launches himself into the air and disappear into the clouds that usually blankets the top of his room.

**Wind Man**: from Rockman 6, Wind Man is yet another air-themed Robot Master. He was built by the Chinese goverment, despite that his real life designer, Michael Leader, is American. Wind Man and Air Man are rivals.

**C****loud Man**: from Rockman 7, Cloud Man was developed before the ending of Mega Man 6, when Dr. Wily created a new series of Robot Masters just in case he would be defeated by Mega Man once again. Cloud Man has no legs, but instead he is built to hover above the ground using a gravity controller. He can control the weather and creates rain to push his opponents off the arena and tries to hit them with his Thunder Bolt.

**Sword Man**: from Rockman 8, Sword Man is a Robot Master that was built for an ancient sword called Flame Sword that Dr. Wily stole just for him. Unfortunately, Sword Man's sword was way too heavy, so the upper part of the body was fitted with an Anti-gravitational device, and as such, both the upper and lower halves of his body can act independent of each other. He was created by Dr. Wily and placed in an Aztec-like area somewhere in the middle of Asia (possibly Kazakhstan, China, Russia or Mongolia).

**Tornado Man:** From Rockman 9, Tornado Man is one of the Robot Masters from Mega Man 9 whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Tornado Man was built to help control or stop the formation of dangerous storms.

- - -

**Cameo appearances**

Various characters in this fanfic are directly from their original Konami/Capcom series (game and/or anime) and are portrayed by the original versions of this character. These characters do not appear to be affiliated with any side, as some assist Netto, while others seek to fight Decade.

- - -

**Rocksteady**

**Rocksteady** is originally a support villain character from the 1988 to 1991 American TV cartoon series, **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**, first appearing in the FamiCom game Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles developed and published by **Konami**. In Decade, Rocksteady appears with Bebop to Rockman's World summoned by a mysterious figure to fight Netto, but after seeing Bebop being shoved by Rockman Rocksteady vented his ire on Rockman and attacked him. Seeing that this is not what the figure had hoped, he sent the two back to their original worlds.

**Bebop**

**Bebop** is originally a support villain character from the 1988 to 1991 American TV cartoon series, **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**, first appearing in the FamiCom game Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles developed and published by **Konami**. In Decade, Bebop appears with Rocksteady to Rockman's World summoned by a mysterious figure to fight Netto, but after ends up fighting Rockman instead of Netto, and seeing that this is not what the figure had hoped, he sent the two back to their original worlds.


	5. World Of Castlevania part 1

**Rockman EXE: Decade**

A new world to explore for our gang inside the Sakurai Photo Studio as they embark on their second journey after solving a crisis at Rockman's World, and though it was mired by tragedy, it was nevertheless successful as Netto gained a new data card, with anew power, and they are down to eight more worlds to solve the crisis so that they could go home, and hoped that Meiru's world is spared, while at the same time they might find Netto's world so he too could go home and regained his childhood memories.

By now you already know which world they are about to enter next as you saw at the end of last chapter that Shaft pops up and is plotting something bad…very bad…

**Disclaimer:**

Various characters appearing here are from **Konami** and **Capcom**

- - -

After seeing that the portrait which the backdrop is displayed indicated that they've arrived at the next world, Eijiro decided to cook them breakfast after taking the "night off" as their "trip" feels long though they wondered if their travels took them hours since their clock appeared to move faster than usual. They are currently having pancakes and they all ate it, with Meiru wondering what would Rocky Grayson do after Roll died? And what if he joins the studio as their new comrade, which Netto replied that it's unlikely since the Sakurai Photo Studio have already "left" after defeating Dr. Wily, so that scenario's unlikely.

Then as the two teens stepped out, she was surprised to see that Netto's clothing changed, and he is dressed like a European aristocrat, despite the fact that this world's setting is already in the year 2035, somewhat high-tech in today's standard. The two teens are confused at what is happening around them and then saw a huge castle in the middle of this city's capital, and then noticed something around them, particularly the people passing by them.

"Netto…look at the newspaper stand…"

"Hmm…so this is the year 2035…we're quite ahead…"

"This setting is similar to mine…except that everyone dresses like they're aristocrats…"

"I guess I should take a picture…"

"Ah, Netto-kun…"

The brown-haired 16 year old began taking pictures of the area around him, much to the rest of the passerby's amusement, noting that he appeared to be an amateur photographer, but nevertheless attracted some of the socialites and became interested in having their pictures taken and approached the teens for inquiries in hopes of boosting his image in this city of Transylvania.

"Pardon me, young lad…are you working in that studio…?"

"Um, yes…"

"Then can I use your studio to have my picture taken…?"

- - -

_**Journey Through The Decade** _by_ **Gackt**  
(_Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Decade**)_

_Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend_

_Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete  
Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Renzu (lens) koshi ni kiritotta keshiki o mitsumete mo  
Shinjitsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa_

_Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
Boku to iu genjitsu sarau Halation_

_On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa  
Sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame  
Motto tsuyoku yume o idake We're all dreamers  
Boku no unmei wa kanarazu  
Juu-dome ni tachiagatta sono toki ni  
Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Jibun ga shunkan goto ni  
Ketsudan suru sono subete de  
Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo  
Kawatte yuku dakara kitto  
Shinjita michi hashire_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

- - -

**A. R. World 03 A: Meet The Prince**

Inside the Sakurai Photo Studio, the male aristocrat was preparing to have his picture taken while Meiru and Eijiro are preparing their Polaroid and other equipments ready to do a photo-shoot, pleased that they get to have their first customer…in a foreign and new world. Netto was still wondering what kind of world they arrived, and glanced at the portrait and the backdrop, and there he slowly looked at the brochure he got from outside, figuring it out.

"Castlevania's World, huh? Then that means that Alucard is there…"

"You mean **Prince Alucard**? He's the current ruler of this country…and he's the kindest of all rulers…he's quite reclusive, though…but he's generous and reasonable ruler…um, elderly sir…is your camera ready…?"

"Yes it is…now prepare your best pose…"

Glancing at the mirror, the aristocrat then thought of something better…

"Maybe this will make me famous…"

In an instant, the aristocrat changed his form, and he now resembles a centaur, startling Meiru and Netto, and tension filled the room at the turn of events, though this doesn't appeared to be the case as the next moment occurred, much to everyone's confusion, except for Eijiro.

"Ahhh!!!! A monster!!!!"

"Huh? What's wrong, young lady? Why are you afraid? It's common for monsters like us to enter any establishments…and no one's complaining…really…this is a free country now…"

"Stay back, Meiru…henshin!"

Netto had already activated the Decadriver and slots the card in, initiating his transformation.

Decadriver: "**_ROCKMAN EXE…DECADE!_**"

Transforming to Decade, Netto rook out the Rock Booker and initiated Gun form, but Eijiro grabbed his arm, and the blaster merely hit the floor, almost hitting the centaur, with a confused Decade glancing at the elder, but Eijiro was quick to reply to his action.

"Wait, Netto…Meiru…take a look…"

The elder showed to the two teens the newspaper which showed the guidelines which says about humans and monsters living in co-existence and the rules, as well as penalties of either of the two races are caught breaking the rules, surprising the teens and further baffling them. This wasn't what Netto expected, since studying the books on Eijiro's bookshelf about horror-themed stories about monsters attacking humans and about Dracula attacking women. This is a far cry from what he is seeing on the paper, and then glanced at the centaur who is panting at what he believed as harassment.

"You…are you discriminating us because we're monsters??? I'll sue you!!!"

The centaur fled after this with the two teens going after him, which they became worried at seeing him with two human schoolchildren, fearing that he might attack them, but were surprised to hear the conversation which they find it quite absurd.

"Those two…they're harassing me because I'm a monster…! You should report them to the government!"

"Hey, you two…you shouldn't treat them like trash!"

"Yeah…mom says monsters and humans live peacefully together…since that is the law…so if you can't live with them…move out of Transylvania! That's what my mom and dad told me everyday!"

With that the three left, leaving Meiru and Netto really baffled at this development. The brown-haired teen then mentally looked back at the first encounter he had with Alucard, and wondered if he could get to meet him again as he just heard that he is the ruler here in this world, and maybe he could get him to help solve this problem.

"_Decade..._"

"_Today is the day..._"

"_I am...Alucard._"

"_Son of Dracula._"

"_Don't you understand...? Your world...and the nine worlds...are about to be destroyed...your power is needed...in order to save them..._"

"_In nine worlds...nine champions are born...they were independent, separate stories...but now...for reasons unknown...the stories are combining, and that's what's causing this right now. The nine worlds are merging to become one. If this keeps up...all worlds will be destroyed...including the world where you are currently staying._"

"_This is what you'll do, Decade...you must ravel to nine worlds...and there you'll know what to do._"

"_Because you are the one who will destroy the worlds...creation cannot exist before destruction first...you'll eventually figure that out..._"

"_This is where you begin your journey, and until you accomplish your mission, my comrades and I will stall the time disruption as long as we can..._"

His train of thoughts was interrupted when they heard a scream from a nearby park, and so the two teens rushed towards the source of the scream and see what they can do to help. Netto then hoped that Alucard might be there and meet up with him, as he has a lot of questions in mind.

- - -

At a commercial park, A woman was screaming and struggling as an Axe Knight is holding her, but she managed to break free and went to Netto who just arrived, and there he finds the sight preposterous and took the female's side.

"So…is this what the law states? Humans cannot attack monsters, yet you monsters attack a defenseless woman? Bullshit! Whoever made that law is one heck of a fool!"

"This isn't your business…step aside or I'll throttle you!"

"Your call then…henshin!"

Again, Netto had already activated the Decadriver and slots the card in, initiating his transformation.

Decadriver: "**_ROCKMAN EXE…DECADE!_**"

Transforming to Decade, Netto rook out the Rock Booker and initiated Gun form, shooting down the Axe Knight but it didn't faze him so he tried another card and another tactic.

Decadriver: "**_ATTACK EXE…LONG SWORD!_**"

The Rock Booker changed from Buster Arm into a Long Sword and fought with the Axe Knight, clashing with his opponent's large axe while the woman sneaked away from the scene, while onlookers were attracted to the fight, seeing and mistook Decade as a monster, assuming that he broke the rules on the human-monster peace treaty. They wondered who is going to win, while Meiru watched the scene amid the growing amount of watchers flocking.

Then a young boy, aged 12, arrived on the scene, seeing the fight that attracted his attention and watched the fight intently, as the crowd recognized the boy and slowly stepped aside, causing the redhead beauty to blink her eyes, wondering why the witnesses are moving back to make room to such a young child. Then a thought hit her, recalling what the centaur spoke earlier.

Centaur: "_You mean **Prince Alucard**? He's the current ruler of this country…and he's the kindest of all rulers…he's quite reclusive, though…but he's generous and reasonable ruler…um, elderly sir…is your camera ready…?_"

Meiru: "_Wait…could he be…?_"

Back at the battle, Rockman Decade slots in a data chip card to end the fight, surprising the onlookers and the young boy had seen enough and braced himself to take action.

Decadriver: "**_FINAL ATTACK EXE… DE-DE-DE-DECADE!_**"

Decade jumps up and descends down, with projectional cards in front, "phase-kicking" through and then ends it with a flying kick, destroying the Axe Knight, and there the 12-year old boy raises a hand, summoning a bio-mechanical bat, and the bat, named Kivato, appeared to his "master's" side, ready for action.

"Kivato…let's go…that's the one we heard of…"

"So that's him…the one who'll destroy any world he comes in…well we won't let him…**BITE!**"

Biting the hand, "gray" veins appeared on both sides of his face, and he slowly changed from Caucasian white to pale-white-skinned, growing into adult size, and he resembles a man dressed like Dracula. Decade stared wide-eyed at the transformation he witnessed, and wondered if this person is Alucard or not. He stood still, ready to introduce himself, hoping that he'll recognized him, but the man resembling Alucard wasn't in a mood to talk, having seen what the visitor did to the Axe Knight, and unknown to Netto, this Alucard is clearly not the Alucard who appeared in Meiru's World. Alucard then moved quickly and delivered a dashing roundhouse kick that sends him crashing against a car, and people began taking pictures while others record it on their cellphones.

"Oof…! What was that for???"

"I know who you are…you're the devil! I won't let you destroy this world!"

"What?? Not again…! First Rockman, then you…I'm not a devil, okay? I'm not even capable of doing what you're accusing me of!"

"Lies won't delude me! I'll kill you!!!"

And so Alucard dashed forward and delivered a hand thrust which Decade evaded, and the person resembling Alucard hits the car door instead, punching a hole. The two regained their composure and are ready to initiate their counterattacks.

**_To Be Continued..._**

Okay…another hothead…and this one's from Transylvania…

A kid becoming an adult-sized vampire? Well…he's Alucard, and he's straight from the 1990 FamiCom game, **Kid Dracula**. I kind of merged two Alucard versions in to one…unique, huh?

**_Preview:_**

See next chapter on who's going to break the fight between Netto and Alucard…you'll be surprised to see who's going to pop in…it'll surprise you once you read that next chapter…

- - -

**Bonus:**

As with the cameo appearances, I'll be listing down the champions of the Nine Worlds that Netto Hikari met and Fought…and aided during his stay at that particular world. Here I give you the champion of the world of Rockman…Rockman himself!

**Rockman**

**Rockman** is the protagonist and eponymous character of the **Capcom** franchise **Rockman Series**. This alternate incarnation of the character appears as one of the secondary protagonists in this fanfic _Rockman EXE: Decade._

**Rocky Grayson** is a human 16-year old teenage boy, and has a very self-confident and gullible child-like personality, a stark contrast to the original incarnation of Rockman, who is a robot created by **Dr. Thomas Light**. Rocky supports the Metropolis Police Force in fighting against the **Robot Masters** and **Dr. Albert Wily**, and has feelings for police detective, **Roll Light**, who is the daughter and only child of Dr. Light, as he fights to see her smile.

After Rocky was given weapons and armor by Dr. Light to become Rockman, he was the first to be warned of Decade's existence as the "devil" by a mysterious entity, resulting in a brief fight with Rockman Decade when he first encountered him, though a ceasefire was made following the run-in by **Bebop** and **Rocksteady**.

After defeating Wily with Decade's help, and following the death of Roll, Rocky was going to make a fresh start after Netto and his friends left to journey to another world when the dark priest **Shaft** of **Castlevania's World** used his magic to send him to Castlevania to use him to battle Decade, but the plan was foiled due to the interference of Alucard.

As of now Rocky unknowingly heads off to Castlevania to meet that world's champion, and remains to be seen if he ever meets up with Netto Hikari.

**Forms**

Just like the original Rockman, Rockman can change into various forms into which he gains different powers and specialties, but in this incanation, he inserts a chip from a fallen Robot Master inside his _Buster Arm_ and presses a certain button. The forms Rocky Grayson, as Rockman, has transformed into are:

Rock Form (his default form and _Charge Kick_)

Cut Form (**Cut Man**'s color scheme and _Rolling Cutter_)

Staff Form (**Staff Man**'s color scheme and _Power Staff_)

Sword Form (**Sword Man**'s color scheme and **Power Sword**)

Guts Form (**Guts Man**'s color scheme and **Super Arms**)

S-Adapt Form (his ultimate form, which consists of a jet pack, extra layers of armor and a strong Buster Arm, all colored red)

Rockman would alternate in between forms depending on the battle situation and how to apply it to stop a certain threat.


	6. World Of Castlevania part 2

**Rockman EXE: Decade**

**Rockman** EXE vs. **Castlevania: Symphony Of The Night**…that's a "Fantasy Welfare" to describe…and I'm sure you're wondering who has the advantage…Battle Chips against supernatural powers and familiars…well, that's something to think about…but in this chapter that would answer that question as the fight commences here…

**Disclaimer:**

Various characters appearing here are from **Konami** and **Capcom**

- - -

Rockman Decade slots in a data chip card to end the fight, surprising the onlookers and the young boy had seen enough and braced himself to take action.

Decadriver: "**_FINAL ATTACK EXE… DE-DE-DE-DECADE!_**"

Decade jumps up and descends down, with projectional cards in front, "phase-kicking" through and then ends it with a flying kick, destroying the Axe Knight, and there the 12-year old boy raises a hand, summoning a bio-mechanical bat, and the bat, named Kivato, appeared to his "master's" side, ready for action.

"Kivato…let's go…that's the one we heard of…"

"So that's him…the one who'll destroy any world he comes in…well we won't let him…**BITE!**"

Biting the hand, "gray" veins appeared on both sides of his face, and he slowly changed from Caucasian white to pale-white-skinned, growing into adult size, and he resembles a man dressed like Dracula. The bio-mechanical bat, named Kivato, is attached on the center portion of Alucard's belt which appeared to be the source of his power, displaying its supernatural aura.

Decade stared wide-eyed at the transformation he witnessed, and wondered if this person is Alucard or not. He stood still, ready to introduce himself, hoping that he'll recognized him, but the man resembling Alucard wasn't in a mood to talk, having seen what the visitor did to the Axe Knight, and unknown to Netto, this Alucard is clearly not the Alucard who appeared in Meiru's World. Alucard then moved quickly and delivered a dashing roundhouse kick that sends him crashing against a car, and people began taking pictures while others record it on their cellphones.

"Oof…! What was that for???"

"I know who you are…you're the devil! I won't let you destroy this world!"

"What?? Not again…! First Rockman, then you…I'm not a devil, okay? I'm not even capable of doing what you're accusing me of!"

"Lies won't delude me! I'll kill you!!!"

And so Alucard dashed forward and delivered a hand thrust which Decade evaded, and the person resembling Alucard hits the car door instead, punching a hole. The two regained their composure and are ready to initiate their counterattacks.

- - -

_**Journey Through The Decade** _by_ **Gackt**  
(_Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Decade**)_

_Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend_

_Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete  
Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Renzu (lens) koshi ni kiritotta keshiki o mitsumete mo  
Shinjitsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa_

_Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
Boku to iu genjitsu sarau Halation_

_On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa  
Sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame  
Motto tsuyoku yume o idake We're all dreamers  
Boku no unmei wa kanarazu  
Juu-dome ni tachiagatta sono toki ni  
Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Jibun ga shunkan goto ni  
Ketsudan suru sono subete de  
Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo  
Kawatte yuku dakara kitto  
Shinjita michi hashire_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

- - -

**_A. R. World 03 B: The Dark Lord Returns..._  
**

Seeing how nimble decade is, Alucard raises his arm, and a trio of powerful fireballs emerged from his cape, all heading for its target's direction. While Decade managed to avoid the two, the third one caught him, and from there the dhampir delivered several fist-combined combos, sending the armored Netto crashing against a window of a shop, knocking him down. Many watched the scene and wondered if Alucard have won the fight, and they seem to mistook Decade as either a human or a monster who seem to have broken the rules on the Human-Monster peace treaty.

Decade got up, but was quite pissed as the glass shards and shrapnel went through his face, lacerating and busting his left lower cheek, and blood drips down to the ground, and he decided Netto toy around, having deduced that this was a different Alucard, a far cry from the one he met during the chaos in Meiru's world.

"I guess that you're not the Alucard I expected…at least he's a well-respected grown-up…unlike a spoiled brat in front of me…I guess I should start spanking your behind after I beat you…"

Decade took out a card just as Meiru arrived and was concerned seeing the bloodied face of Netto, and was even more surprised at the card he used after slotting it in on his Decadriver.

Decadriver: "**_ROCKMAN EXE…ROCKMAN!_**"

Decade's appearance changed, though he remained in his blue-colored scheme, his armor now resembles Rockman from Rockman's World, slightly surprising both Alucard and Kivato, causing them to stand on their guards, while Meiru wondered if this is what Netto's powers would be like after fixing the conflict in this world.

"_Eh…??? Netto now looked exactly like Rocky's alter ego…he now resembles Rockman…_"

Alucard unleashed another set of fireballs but this time Rockman is prepared for this, and takes out a data card and slots it inside his belt, and there the tide shifts to his favor.

"I won't fall for that again…now let's even out the odds then…"

Decadriver: "**_ATTACK EXE…ROCK BUSTER!_**"

"Rockman's" right forearm changes into the Buster Arm and charged it at will, and after powering up he unleashed a strong, large energy blast, knocking down Alucard while colliding with a parked truck, wrecking it, but after 90 seconds he got up, and was rather irritated. "Rockman" stood there and threw out some verbal jabs which further irritated the dhampir.

"Not too cool now huh? Let's stop this now. I attacked that knight because he was trying to…"

"Enough with your charade, destroyer!"

"I told you…"

"I know what you're capable of…"

"Fine…after this I'll jab a lollipop on your mouth…"

"What…?"

"And I can be your circumcision doctor…maybe I can chop your birdie and turn it into a sausage…"

"You have mocked me long enough! Frankie! Lend me your power!!!"

The scene shifts to the inside of the castle where three gothic-looking monsters are sitting on their chairs inside a room, and after hearing Alucard's voice, the one called Frankie stood up, knowing that he is summoned and obeyed his master's command.

"Look like I have a job to do…later, mates!"

Frankie, who resembled a Frankenstein Monster, teleported away and appeared beside Alucard, and then stood behind his master, and their bodies glowed, and within moments, Alucard's body is now huge, in height and build, as he now resembled Frankenstein himself, though he still retains his facial feature. As "Rockman" blinked his eyes at what he saw, he was taken by surprise as Alucard-Frankenstein delivered a blow to his face, sending him crashing against the wall, breaking a hole which he went through. 24 seconds later he got out, however, he was bleeding from his nose and is getting irritated as well, realizing that this is now getting serious.

"I already told you…I'm no destroyer…"

"Liar!!!"

As Alucard-Frankenstein tries to do the same move, Rockman dodged and fired his Buster Arm but his opponent's body proved to be a barrier, though it did staggered him back, and now Rockman has room to regroup, and took out another data card chip and slots it in his belt.

Decadriver: "**_FORM EXE…ROCKMAN-GUTS!_**"

Decade's appearance now has Rockman in Guts Man's color scheme, and after that he slots in another data card chip to initiate his next attack so he could match up with his opponent.

Decadriver: "**_ATTACK EXE…SUPER ARMS!_**"

Both of Rockman-guts, forearms were enlarged, and now he makes a retaliation and delivered several pounding combos, which caused Alucard and Frankie to separate, and after a minute the two began to shift tactics and tried a divide-and-conquer, ganging up on Rockman-Guts, but then he managed to beat the odds, and knocks down the Frankenstein Monset off his legs, and the dhampir became somewhat agitated and summoned another of his servants to come forth.

"Wolfram…lend me your power!"

The scene shifts back to the castle where a werewolf his sweeping the floor and now he heard his master's call. He then glanced at the maids and another monster who is reading a newspaper.

"I guess Frankie has fallen…guess I'm up to the job…see you later!"

As Wolfram appeared, he was surprised to see Frankie being punched to the ground by Rockman-guts, and Alucard told him what to do, so he merged with the dhampir and Alucard now has wolf-like features, and began to use its speed to counter his opponent, and due to Decade's Rockman-guts form, he was quite slow and is overwhelmed, so he slotted in another card, and followed it with another.

Decadriver: "**_FORM EXE…ROCKMAN-SWORD!_**"

Decadriver: "**_ATTACK EXE…POWER SWORD!_**"

Now in Sword Man's color scheme and his weapon armed, Rockman-Sword began to shift the tide, and managed to stay on guard due to Alucard-Wolf and Frankie (who recovered and began aiding his master) double-teaming him, but then Decade persevered, and seeing this Alucard decided to try another tactic, and Wolfram was ejected and is now circling around his target, while Laguna was summoned and appeared beside his master.

"Huh? A merman??? Now this is what I called a Rocky Horror Show…"

After hearing Decade's comments, Laguna merged with Alucard and the dhanpir now resembles a humanoid merman, armed with what appeared to be a gun, and fired, sending strong streams of water at his taget, sending him crashing against a large trash bin, and this time Decade took out another card, and this further irritated the dhampir at seeing what Decade has.

Decadriver: "**_FORM EXE…ROCKMAN-BUBBLE!_**"

As the two are about to fight again, Beat shows up and stood in the middle, and Rockman-Bubble stood still recognizing the robot bird, but then Alucard-Laguna took advantage of the distraction and goes forward, but a blast hit the ground in front of him, and the dhampir and the merman separated and looked at the source of who fired the blast, surprised to see who did it - - Rockman himself!

"Your Highness…please stop…that guy is no destroyer…and I can prove it…Netto…I believe that there's a misunderstanding here…the Axe Knight who attacked a woman is actually a Succubus, and she broke the law of the Human-Monsters peace treaty…she seduced and killed ten 13-year old boys…and she's trying to escape…"

"Rocky…? What are you doing here…? And how did you get here…?"

Alucard stood still, confused at what he's seeing, while Kivato disengaged from Alucard's belt, and flew towards both Rockman and Decade (which he deactivated his Decadriver) while Alucard reverted back to being a 12-year old boy. Meanwhile the Succubus was finally apprehended by Spear Knights and taken away, while Rocky deactivated his Buster Arm's power and reverted back to normal. There he told Netto that the boy is named Wataru, born to a human mother and a Vampire father. As Wataru went back to the castle, Rocky went to the Photo Studio and explained to the gang how he ended up here in the World Of Castlevania.

**_- - - FLASH BACK - - -_**

Rocky Grayson visited the cemetery again and paid his respects to the late Roll Light, and then boarded his motorcycle, leaving, but then someone is watching him from quite afar. He resembled a cult-like priest, levitating and appeared to be invisible to everyone else. He is **Shaft**, and he is eyeing Rocky as he makes his way towards the highway.

"_You'll make a good pawn…you will help bring forth darkness once I taken control of you…like I did to **Richter Belmont**…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…_"

Soon Rocky ended up inside a strange castle where he is surprised to see that he entered a strange place. Then several armored knights, Frankie, Laguna and Worlfram came, along with several housemaids, all glancing gat Rocky. Then a Spear Knight came and sensed Shaft's presence and threw a spear at his direction, shattering his crystal ball and upon learning that he's been discovered, the dark priest disappeared and there Wataru came, glancing at Rocky. After several minutes, both came to an agreement - - Rocky joined as one of Wataru's Arms Brigades.

**_- - - END FLASH BACK - -_**

While Eijiro and Meiru were surprised to hear this, Netto was quite disappointed, as he ended up in a world where the Alucard he hoped to see and meet doesn't exist, and in his stead was a different version, but then asked Rocky about Wataru, and there he gets the info first-hand.

"Wataru's mother is a human…a Japanese…and raised him like a devoted mother who taught him not to hate humans, but Wataru's father a foreigner named Graham Jones…he is Dracula's current incarnation after murdering Soma Cruz…Dracula's actual incarnation, but then Graham stole Dracula's powers and became the new dark lord. He also succeeded in murdering Julius Belmont…and through hypnotism he seduced the woman who would eventually give birth to Wataru's mother…named Honoka, a Japanese.

In an effort to cause Wataru to despise humans, he framed Honoka as being the actual queen of vampire who killed several male virgins and mass murders and manipulated events that would brought Wataru to the place where his mom died, and though his plans succeeded, Wataru nearly fell for Graham's plot, but then he didn't bring himself to, and this cause the people to doubt their actions, and Laguna came and despite his appearance as a Merman, he managed to show proof of who is the real culprit, and eventually both sides - - humans and monsters, put aside their differences and fought Graham and his minions loyal to him, and a war broke, and Wataru fought but was no match for Graham since he has Dracula's powers, but then a bio-mechanical bat showed up, and revealed that he is Alucard's creation which he holds an unlimited supply of blood that would mix a half-dhampir and a bite would give someone the form and powers of Alucard. And so the two worked together and fought Dracula/Graham Jones, and the fight led to a bridge which saw Dracula fell and swept away, thus we presume that he's dead.

After that Wataru made the treaty that both sides live together, but lately some monsters were starting to break the rules because they truly wanted to feed on humans…and that's where it led you two here."

"Hmm…I guess that makes sense…but still…I would've prefer seeing THE ORIGINAL Alucard here…anyway, why join the Arms Brigade?"

"Because I see him as a kindred spirit…and he needs someone…for guidance…as he is having difficulties in fulfilling his role as a leader. His Arms Brigade have been persisting Wataru to claim the throne to become Transylvania's official ruler…of course we can't pressure him and he must be mentally ready to take the throne…well, I'll fill you in later…I have to go back…see you!"

Rocky left the photo studio and made his way back to the castle, while Netto decided to go around town to take pictures to help understand this world better.

- - -

Later, at the throne room, Wataru was glancing at the city below, looking confused and doubting himself. Ever since defeating his father, he felt truly alone, despite his followers' company, he felt something is missing. And with his mother's death, he began to wonder why he was born to a vampire and why his father loved killing people. His resentment increased after learning that his father willingly sacrificed his wife just to provoke the rage within his son.

The arms brigade had tirelessly persuade Wataru to take the throne but he refused, as he is still not mentally ready to assume the responsibility of a leader. Rocky couldn't help but sympathize, and began to think of a way to build the prince's confidence so that he can assume the throne with no doubt clouding his mind.

- - -

At the hear of the town, Netto was walking by when Shaft appeared, and there the brown-haired, 16-year old teen guessed that he is the one Rocky mentioned about, and had a bad feeling about this chance encounter.

"So…you must be Netto Hikari…I expected that you'd be…manly…yet I see only a young boy…"

"And I'm guessing you're the one who brought Rocky here…what do you want?"

"Leave this world…you do not belong here…and I cannot let you ruin the Master's plans…"

"Master…? Graham Jones? I thought rocky said Wataru killed him…"

"Whatever you say…I cannot let you interfere…"

And the dark priest used his magic and sent Netto to a strange place, though it resembled a baseball stadium where he is standing at the audience's stadium hall, but then he heard footsteps coming. Turning around, he saw what appeared to be an armored person. Clad in black "tights" and red armor, with a long, blond ponytail flapping behind him. You can see a "**Z**"SYMBOL ON THE LEFT SHOULDER PAD, AND THE PERSON FIRED A CHARGED Buster Shot, almost hitting the teen.

"Hey! What's that for???!!!"

"I was told that a Maverick would be here…disguising as a teenager…but you can't fool me…for I'm an experienced **Maverick Hunter**…and the first **Reploid** created…"

"What??? What's a Maverick…??? And what does that have to do with me???"

"Your lies won't sway me, Maverick…a very important informer told me that you sold your soul to Sigma in order to become one…and that you're capable of destroying a planet!"

As the red-armored attacker continues to attack Netto, the teen managed to get an opening and changed into Rockman Decade, and is preparing to do a counterattack to deal with his attacker.

- - -

Inside the castle, Wataru heard the screams coming from the hall, and saw nearly all of the human housemaids, sprawled on the floor, their necks bore huge neck bites and al of their bloods were drained dry. Sensing the aura, he went to the throne room where the arms brigade are ready to face the intruder, but the prince was shocked to see who is responsible for the attack - - Graham Jones…Dracula's current incarnation!

"It's been a while, my son…"

"You…but how did you…"

"Are you happy to seem your father…?"

"No…and you are not welcomed here…"

"But that will all change…"

"Why?"

"I come to claim your power…the throne…and the world…"

"I won't let you…"

**_To Be Continued..._**

Well…this is unique. Though this is the World Of Castlevania, I sort of merged two games to form one world…**Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow** and **Kid Dracula**, and I guess this suits this arc well…

And another character makes an appearance, and you probably guessed who it is…though you might question why I had him pit against Netto when he is one of the good guys…

And I get it that you're quite upset with it, but then again, this is a challenge to making a good story, so feel free to send in your comments via reviews…

**_Preview:_**

Alucard vs. Dracula…

Netto vs. *you know who*…

Who will take the throne?…

Answers on the next chapter…


	7. World Of Castlevania part 3

**Rockman EXE: Decade**

Last chapter it was **Rockman** EXE vs. **Castlevania: Symphony Of The Night**…and right now it's **Rockman** EXE vs. **Rockman-**X…that's a double "Fantasy Welfare" to describe…and I'm sure you're wondering why I made this up…and it'll gauge your reaction…positive and/or negative…

And just now, **Aria of Sorrow** is making its way here…ready to take on Alucard.

See below on which vampire will get to wind\ and/or keep the throne…

**Disclaimer:**

Various characters appearing here are from **Konami** and **Capcom**

- - -

As the dark priest **Shaft** used his magic and sent Netto to a strange place, though it resembled a baseball stadium where he is standing at the audience's stadium hall, but then he heard footsteps coming. Turning around, he saw what appeared to be an armored person. Clad in black "tights" and red armor, with a long, blond ponytail flapping behind him. You can see a "**Z**"SYMBOL ON THE LEFT SHOULDER PAD, AND THE PERSON FIRED A CHARGED Buster Shot, almost hitting the teen.

"Hey! What's that for???!!!"

"I was told that a Maverick would be here…disguising as a teenager…but you can't fool me…for I'm an experienced **Maverick Hunter**…and the first **Reploid** created…"

"What??? What's a Maverick…??? And what does that have to do with me???"

"Your lies won't sway me, Maverick…a very important informer told me that you sold your soul to Sigma in order to become one…and that you're capable of destroying a planet!"

As the red-armored attacker continues to attack Netto, the teen managed to get an opening and changed into Rockman Decade, and is preparing to do a counterattack to deal with his attacker.

- - -

Inside the castle, Wataru heard the screams coming from the hall, and saw nearly all of the human housemaids, sprawled on the floor, their necks bore huge neck bites and al of their bloods were drained dry. Sensing the aura, he went to the throne room where the arms brigade are ready to face the intruder, but the prince was shocked to see who is responsible for the attack - - Graham Jones…Dracula's current incarnation!

"It's been a while, my son…"

"You…but how did you…"

"Are you happy to see your father…?"

"No…and you are not welcomed here…"

"But that will all change…"

"Why?"

"I come to claim your power…the throne…and the world…"

"I won't let you…"

- - -

_**Journey Through The Decade** _by_ **Gackt**  
(_Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Decade**)_

_Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend_

_Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete  
Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Renzu (lens) koshi ni kiritotta keshiki o mitsumete mo  
Shinjitsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa_

_Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
Boku to iu genjitsu sarau Halation_

_On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa  
Sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame  
Motto tsuyoku yume o idake We're all dreamers  
Boku no unmei wa kanarazu  
Juu-dome ni tachiagatta sono toki ni  
Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Jibun ga shunkan goto ni  
Ketsudan suru sono subete de  
Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo  
Kawatte yuku dakara kitto  
Shinjita michi hashire_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

- - -

**_A. R. World 02 C: Reclaim The Throne_  
**

Downstairs, Rocky came after hearing the screams and saw the corpses of the maids sprawled on the ground, and then heard sounds of heavy footsteps emanating up on the upper floors, and guessed where those sounds came from, and he became worried about it. He knew Wataru;s fighting right now though he had no idea at first who is the intruder, but after seeing the neck bites, he now have a guess who is responsible.

"_No way…he was supposed to be dead…what is he doing here and what is he after…?_"

At the throne room, Alucard and Graham Jones fought around the room, and the intruder slowly revealed himself as Dracula's reincarnation, and because he received Dracula's full powers, he presents a threat to the prince and had him struggling. Laguna knew that the reincarnated Dracula cannot get hold of the prince's power so he joins in and helps Alucard. Despite the two working together, Dracula was far stronger, mainly because he killed several humans and drained their bloods, thus giving him an added boost, and easily tossed the merman aside.

Frankie and Wolfram arrived to see what is happening, and are ready to help, but Dracula threw large fireballs at the two, knocking them towards the wall before resuming his focus on Alucard, excited that his "victory" is just within his grasp.

"Stay out of this! This is between father and son…and only the true ruler will emerge…and you will all serve me! Now…Kivato…come to me…and only me!"

Using telekinesis, Kivato was yanked from Alucard's belt and attached to Dracula's. and Wataru reverted back to normal, as Dracula's body and age regresses back to his early 20's, and now resembles Alucard, and his power increased four times over. As Wataru gets up, Alucard kicked the boy on his throat, sending him crashing against a table, and the 12-year old bleeds from the mouth, and the new Alucard sits on the throne, assuming the leadership.

The Arms Brigade were filled with apprehension now that they'll be forced to serve a cruel leader, and seeing what they did to Wataru, they'll have to find help to match up with Graham Jones' new powers now that he has Alucard's. At this point, Rocky arrived and saw everything including what Wolfram said to him. Knowing that he can't let someone like Jones go around like this, someone has to stand up, and there Jones' first order triggered it.

"My first command as king…the law where humans and monsters living peacefully together…will be abolished, and monsters are now free to slaughter humans…those who don't obey this rule will die! My second command…kill this boy…he has no place here…which is also as punishment for allowing humans and monsters to coexist!"

At the buildings where TV screens are attached, Shaft used his magic to have the new king defeat Wataru shown live, and both humans and monsters who are living with humans horrified, and monsters who lived in hiding have emerged and are now beginning to attack humans. Within minutes the streets are filled with bloodshed as the carnage have began.

Seeing this, Rocky changed into Rockman and fought Dracula, but was no match, but in reality he instructed Wolfram to get Wataru out of the castle so he could warn Netto and company about this development. As Wolfram did so, Rockman assumed Guts Man's color scheme and weapon, and surprisingly fought Alucard in a standstill, but then a single punch threw him out of the castle's window, plummeting 20 floors down, and ended up at a gas station, but he miraculously survived, but Alucard summoned lightning, and struck the gas station, and exploded. As firefighters arrived, the rogue monsters attacked them, killing and eating them, and from the castle Graham Jones laughed at seeing that the meddler, Rockman is dead.

However, seeing that Wataru is nowhere to be found, and that Wolfram isn't present, he ordered the Arms Brigade for a manhunt for the two, threatening them with death if they turn out that they're hiding him. Frankie and Laguna reluctantly did as they were told, and began the search party within the city.

- - -

Meanwhile, Rockman Decade and Zero fought around the stadium stairs, neither one getting the upper hand, and in the course of the fight, Zero's Z-Saber struck down a steel bar, and the metallic debris flew towards Shaft, shattering his crystal ball, breaking the spell and Zero disappeared, and Decade was brought back to Castlevania World, seeing that the place remained the same, except that now he could hear screams and smoke bellowing from the city's main capital. He chose to head back to the Sakurai Photo Studio to get info from them.

"_That Shaft…I wonder if he was just distracting me…and why do I get the feeling he's more than what I suspect…? And I wonder if his bringing of rocky here has anything sinister involved…_"

- - -

Arriving at the photo studio, Netto was surprised to see Wolfram and Wataru are there, with Meiru giving them refreshments while Eijiro watches the TV, where the new king, Dracula proclaim that the World of Castlevania will be human-free, and ordered all monsters to kill humans, and threatened the monsters with death if they refused to obey the order. As Eijiro joins the group, Wolfram decided to go outside to see if there are any monsters coming here.

Wataru then looked down on the ground, feeling low and wondered if he should just die and let this course continue…seeing that all is hopeless, much to Eijiro and Meiru's concern, sing that despite being the reincarnation of Alucard, he is still a boy shouldering a heavy burden, and tried to raise his spirits and give him a sense of hope, hoping that he won't give up everything he worked for.

- - -

At the wreckage of the gas station, the flames were still present, but something emerged from the fire,, and it was Rockman…in S-Adapt form, though his face had some burn marks and was still wobbling. Before the lightning struck him down, he activated the Thunder Strike by pressing the button on his Buster Arm and as he assumed Cloud Man's color scheme, the lightning struck him and actually re-energize his armor, and used it to create a force field to shield him from the flames. Seeing the monsters attacking humans on the streets, he decided that he'll have to face Dracula in order to weaken him, hoping that Wataru seeks out Netto to help him stop the tyrant from destroying this world.

- - -

At the castle, 15 minutes later, Shaft reported to "New Alucard" about what happened earlier, though the current king isn't too worried about it, and so Shaft was forgiven, and the two conspire on spreading the law onto other countries, until a Spear Skeleton came and made his report, much to Shaft's surprise upon hearing that Rockman is making his way here, as he is currently on the 3rd floor, and though the king was willing to face him, Shaft has other plans in mind.

"Master…allow me to take the opportunity to redeem myself…let me deal with the so-called Rockman…his sophisticated weaponry won't be a match to my magic…in fact you don't have to go and face him…for I have already sent someone to greet him…please sit and watch…and enjoy the show…"

"I expect that the show you're about to show me would be entertaining to kill my boredom…"

- - -

At the 3rd floor, Rockman was nearing the 4th floor once he reached the stairs, but then a dimensional wall appeared and someone came out. It was **Cyber-Shredder**, and looks at Rockman with pure malice, and slowly steps down the stairs glancing menacingly at the Blue Bomber while discarding his cape, in a **Street Fighter-II** style. His eyes glowed bright, and Rockman had the impression that Cyber Shredder is a Robot Master from his world, though he is unaware that he is just a half-human, half-cyborg.

"You look good enough to face a challenge…before the Turtles fall in my hands…you shall be the first to feel my fury…boy. I can tell that despite you're not trained in the art of Ninjutsu, you have a fighting skill that might be a challenge to me…"

"Turtles…? Just great…a third, unknown guy mentioning that after a rhino and a warthog mentioned it while at my world…"

"Bebop and Rocksteady…I see…you managed to stall them back…rest assured…I won't be on their level!"

Cyber Shreder then began to go after Rockman and almost got him by his neck if not for the Blue Bomber dashing away, and he pressed a button on his Buster Arm to summon Beat, and the robotic bird dropped mini-bombs, but his opponent just sliced them away with his bladed gauntlets, and then jumped high enough to get Beat, slashing him until it exploded, and then resumed his focus on Rockman.

"**_Claw Cutter!_**"

"Cho-Henshin!"

As Cyber Shredder goes for one of his patented attacks, Rockman pressed a button on his Buster Arm and assumed Sword Form, activating his Power Sword and deflected Shredder's weapon and kicked him back, and then pressed a button on his Buster Arm again, assuming Thunder Form, and fired the Thunder Strike, hitting his opponent squarely since his armor, and his cybernetic implants are made of strong, unknown metal, and he was badly injured, and the dimensional wall appeared, yanking Cyber Shredder away back to his world, then another dimensional rift occurs, and this shocked the Blue Bomber as he seem to recognized the trio based on what Wataru and his household told him they are: **Grant DaNasty**, **Trevor Belmont** and **Sypha Benades**, and the moment Cyber Shreder disappeared, the trio began attacking him and this was difficult since Grant is a superb fighter while wielding the whip while Grant is quite nimble given his wall-climbing talents.

Though he believed that they're just doppelgangers, he can tell that they appeared to "copied" their styles noting that the fighting skills are consistent, as Trevor used his whip to strangle Rockman while Grant uses his weapons to attack his exposed face. Thinking fast, he used the Thunder Strike, and seemingly took out the two, but Sypha used her powers and "resurrected" the two, much to his chagrin.

"Great…"

Then seeing that the room beside him has a shower, he got an idea and led them there, and as the trio went in there, Rockman shifts the shower nozzle and opened the faucet, drenching the three and then he uses the Thunder Strike, in full power, and they all got electrocuted, and they were out, though not dead, and Shaft was forced to send them back, not pleased with the turn of events, though New Alucard was pleased with what he has seen and was rather excited to face him.

"Let him come…I feel excited to face him…he's worth facing than that Wataru brat…a pity he is my son and had to rid him for rejecting my law…"

- - -

Back at the photo studio, Watru is still at loss on what to do next, feeling hopeless now that Kivato is in Graham Jones' hands, but then Netto though of something that would bring some sense in to him…in a typical way.

"You have the blood of a vampire and human…and so you're a Tapir…so why are you so scared not to defend humans…"

KA-BLAG!

Meiru whacked Netto on the head so hard after his mispronunciation of the term he just spoke.

"That's "Dhampir", you idiot!"

"Ow…whatever…what's holding you inside…?"

"My mother…when she was being killed by townsfolk, even though they were manipulated, I felt awkward in socializing with humans…even though I'm a dhampir…I felt the urge to feed on their blood, even though I'm not required to do so as I can live without it…but…with such a bad father…and without my mother's advice and guidance…I don't think I could ascend the throne…"

"Wataru…"

Meiru and Eijiro sympathizes with the boy but Wataru gives out more reason for his melancholy.

"Since my mother's last words…a law is created to have humans and monsters getting along…I realize that its just a lie…"

"Is that why you're alienating yourself? If you keep that attitude up, you'll never open up your heart…"

"AND that's why I keep it that way…I fear I might hurt others…if that happens…and if Shaft turns me into a blood-craving vampire by removing my Dhampir blood, I'll end up craving for…"

"You won't…because if that happens, and I couldn't save you…I'll kill you…remember…I'm a DESTROYER…"

"Netto!"

Meiru was shocked by what Netto said as he leaves, and those words had an effect on Wataru, as he summoned the sprites to send him back to the castle, while Worlfram went along with him to ensure that the prince is unharmed.

- - -

At the throne room, Rockman is now in his S-Adapt Form and fought New Alucard, but with the power of Dracula and Alucard flow within him New Alucard did something that Dr. Wily couldn't…he delivered a powerful energy blast that damaged Rocky's armor, and he reverted back to his default form (Blue Bomber form), and he was smoking…and weakened. To New Alucard's surprise, Frankie and Laguna returned, and tended to the fallen Rockman.

"You chose that lowly human over me???!!!"

"We rather die than serve a power-hungry madman like you! You're tough only because you stole Dracula's powers, and without that, you're just a sniveling human!"

"Frankie…hold him off! I'll get Rocky out of here…"

But New Alucard raised a hand, and Frankie was slowly absorbed into the king's body, forming the "body armor", right in front of Wolfram and Wataru, who just arrived. Then Laguna was absorbed, becoming the "arms", and seeing Wolfram, he absorbed him to form the "legs", and now a "new Vampire lord" is born, and used his powers, coupled by Shaft's to compel Wataru into taking Rockman's life by draining his blood.

"DO IT, BOY! YOUR FATHER COMMANDS YOU…KILL HIM AND DRAIN HIS BLOOD…AND THEN WE WILL RULE THE WORLD, SIDE BY SIDE!!! Shaft…make him even if it means damaging his mind!"

"As you wish, master…"

As Shaft increases his power to compel Wataru in to giving in to bloodlust, Wataru recalled what the words Netto said, the people, especially his aides, care for him, and what his mother said to him before she died, he managed to fend off Shaft's mental hold, and New Alucard wasn't pleased, and decided to kill him rather than having him as his heir, but then Wataru mustered the courage and shouted for Kivato and his aides to come forth, and to his surprise, Kivato, Laguna, Worlfram and Frankie disengaged from the vampire's body, and Grahan Jones reverted back to his Dracula form, shocked by this as Kivato reattached itself to Wataru's belt, becoming Alucard again. It was then that Netto came, explaining why this happened.

"It's pretty simple…his mind is pure…his heartis pure…his love for his mother, friends and those dear to him are pure…that what caused him to gain the will to fight back. He won't allow a dictator like you run this country, and he believes that humans and monsters can live co-existing in a peaceful way…look outside if you want to be sure…"

Looking at the window, Dracula and Shaft were surprised to see that humans and monsters who supported Wataru's law are picketing outside, demanding Dracula's ouster, and seeing this gave Alucard more will to fight for them. Netto then changes to Rockman Decade, and went after Dracula while the Arms Brigade tended to Rockman. Meanwhile, Alucard changed into Gas Form and slowly choked Shaft until the dark priest was forced to retreat. Alucard then joined Decade in repulsing Dracula.

The fight then spilled outside the castle down to the streets as the two heroes fought the vampire lord but despite the loss of Alucard's power he is still a threat, and there Decade's Rock Booker glowed, and when he checked it out, he gained Alucard's powers and an idea formed on his head. He took one of the glowing cards and slots it in the Decadedriver.

Decadriver: "**_FINAL FORM EXE…A-A-A-ALUCARD!!!_**"

"Get ready, Vampire Prince…you're in for a ride…"

"Eh?"

Pressing his hand on Alucard's back, the Dhampir slowly changed into a huge Sword Familiar and Decade slots in another card on his belt.

Decadriver: "**_FINAL ATTACK EXE…A-A-A-ALUCARD!!!_**"

Riding on top of Alucard-Sword Familiar like a surfboard, the giant sword swifts up as Dracula changed into his final form, that of an advanced version of Galamoth, but then Alucard-Sword Familiar and Decade punctured through Galamoth's chest, damaging him severely as the Sword Familiar goes down for another sword thrust, as Decade makes his own attack as he slots in another data card chip.

Decadriver: "**_FINAL ATTACK EXE…DE-DE-DE-DECADE!!!_**"

The giant Sword Familiar and Decade's Dimensional Kick finished the job as Galamoth explode, along with Graham Jones' body, and in the ensuing explosion Dracula's powers disappeared and peace was restored, as the two heroes descended and are greeted by everyone watching the fight.

- - -

At the castle, the coronation took place as Wataru is declared king and now wears a crown and waved at his people, both humans and monsters, who chanted "Long live the king!", and it was broadcasted live all over the World of Castlevania.

- - -

Back at the Sakurai Photo Studio, Netto showed to everyone the photos he took of Wataru being crowned as king, and the shot was excellent. Eijiri was delighted to see Rocky among them and Rocky said he wanted to join their journey as he believed his job with helping Wataru getting his confidence is completed, and after learning the photo studio is how they entered different worlds, he opted to stay here so that should the photo studio ends up at his world, there he'll be getting off.

As the gang were talking, Eijiro decided to adjust the portrait, but in the process a new backdrop fell and glowed, and the three teens saw this, with Netto telling rocky that this is how they entered a new world, much to the Blue Bomber's confusion.

"A supreme court? But what's with those energy beings behind those jurors?"

"Another world to enter…I believe that's the third one. Meiru…be prepared…we might encounter something different…you too, Rocky…since you're with us now…you're talents would be needed…"

- - -

The scene shifts to a world where it resembles a present-day setting, more like the 21st century, with no hints of any high-technology gadgets or anything. Then the scene shifts to a court where a an accused is being tried, and 12 jurors are there, and when the verdicts about to be processed, each of them brought out a device, and summoned their "assistant jurors" to help decide the accuser's fate. The assistant jurors turn out to be **FM-ians**, and they began to go through a door and entered, which revealed that they entered another world - - Star Force world! There the "assistant Jurors" are briefly shown, such as:

- Taurus

- Cygnus

- Ophiuca

- Gemini

- Libra

**_To Be Continued..._**

A lion King-like ending…at least this new king is better than the old one…and Rockman joins the Sakurai Photo Studio gang as they travel to their next destination…

**_Preview:_**

Yup…you guessed it…the **World of Rockman: Shooting Star** (or **Mega Man Star Force** to you US fans) is their next stop, but why a court room? And what lies ahead of the gang? You'll find out sooner than you think…

- - -

Once again…here's a description of the second World Netto and the gang entered and the characters involved in this world where came from…

**World of Castlevania**

The **World of Castlevania** (_Casurubenia no Sekai_**?**) is the version of reality where the _Castlevania_ series takes place though this world takes place in **Aira Of Sorrows**. Unlike the original series, this world allows Monsters and humans to coexist, with the King's servants destroying the rebellious monsters who opposed this law.

The backdrop that allows entry into the World of Castlevania depicts a nighttime cityscape with the Castle emerging from a building. Within this A.R. World, Netto Hikari assumes the identity of a European aristocrat.

**Wataru**

**Wataru** is a twelve-year-old half-human, half-vampire boy, hence a Dhampir, having the ability to transform into Alucard with the aid of Kivat-bat the 3rd, a bio-mechanical bat where Alucard transferred his powers before dying during his final encounter with Dracula.

Referred to as the Prince by his servants, Wataru is reluctant to claim the title of **King** of the Castlevania. He finds the overseeing of the ceasefire between humans and Monsters a very troublesome and unnerving task due to his fear of making friends and losing control over his vampire impulses around them. But events leading to Graham Jones, who is Dracula's reincarnation, attempting to disrupt the peace allows Wataru gets over this fear and takes his place as the official King of Monsters and ruler of Castlevania.

**Kivato**

**Kivato** is a bio-mechanical bat created by friends of Alucard, and holds the power of Alucard that was transferred to him so that when he bites a worthy successor, that successor would have both the power and assume the form of Alucard. He formed a partnership with Wataru to give him the power of Alucard, attaching to the Kivato Belt (created by scientist to help support this new power) to allow his human partner to transform and use other abilities granted to him.

**Arms Brigade**

The **Arms Brigade** are servants of Alucard, each the last of his kind. Composed of **Wolfram** (a werewolf), **Laguna** (a merman), and **Frankie** (a Frankenstein monster), they support Alicard by turning into the weapons that allow Kiva to change forms. When Graham Jones usurps Kivato and became King, the trio reluctantly served him except for Wolfram, who aided Wataru to flee Castlevania to get help.

They are absorbed into Dracula's breast plate and shoulder armor when they question their new king's intentions of removing the human/monster coexistence law. They were restored after Rockman Decade and Wataru, who regained Kivato and Alucard's power, and now serve Wataru, who became their official king.

**Shaft**

**Shaft** is a dark priest who is first seen in Castlevania: Symphony Of The Night. In this fanfic, he is responsible for bringing Rocky Grayson in the world Of Castlevania in hopes of using him as a pawn but was driven away by the Arms Brigade. He works with Graham Jones in usurping Wataru's powers, but after Graham Jones' death, he is presumed to have fled, though it is unknown where he went.

He also brought Zero, Shredder, Grant, Sypha and Trevor to battle Rockman and Rockman Decade, all of whom were defeated after.

Graham Jones Graham Jones is the primary antagonist of Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. In this fic he is Dracula's reincarnation and fought Wataru to usurp his throne and succeeded in stealing Alucard's powers, but Wataru (with Rockman Decade's help) was able to reclaim it. Graham was killed by both Wataru and Decade, and his reign of terror was over.

- - -

**Cameo appearances**

Various characters in this fanfic are directly from their original Konami/Capcom series (game and/or anime) and are portrayed by the original versions of this character. These characters do not appear to be affiliated with any side, as some assist Netto, while others seek to fight Decade.

**Zero**

**Zero** is a fictional character and a support character from the **Capcom** video game franchise, **Rockman X** series, though he later appeared as the main character in the **Rockman Zero** series later on. In this fanfic he was summoned by the dark priest Shaft and fought Netto when induced by the belief that Netto is a Maverick seeking to wipe out the humans by disguising himself as an informer.

Shaft also used magic to induce hallucinations on Zero, and Zero sees Netto as a "Maverick", despite Netto's plea that he isn't. Zero was sent back to his world when, during the skirmish, he accidentally shattered Shaft's crystal ball, breaking the magic, which also send Netto back to the World of Castlevania.

**Shredder**

**Shredder** is a fictional character from the **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles** franchise. At one point or another in every incarnation of the TMNT stories, he has been the archenemy of Splinter and the Turtles. He is also known as the leader of the Foot Clan. He, long with the characters of this franchise appeared in various video games in the late 80's and early 90's developed and published by **Konami**.

The Shredder who appeared in this fanfic is the original version though he is upgraded into a cyborg, adopting the name **Cyber Shredder**, who appeared in the 1994 Konami Super NES fighting game, **Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters**.

Cyber Shredder was summoned by Shaft to ward off Rockman as he approaches the throne room of Graham Jones, Dracula's reincarnation, and fought him by activating his Buster Arm and uses the Power Sword, deflecting most of the Shredder's attacks, but as Shredder rebounded and managed to pin him down. Rockman activated the Thunder Strike and struck Shredder, and due to his armor and weapons, and that he is a half-human, half-machine, along with the cybenetic implants inside his body, he was badly hurt, but before he could be apprehended, Shaft summoned Trevor, Grant and Sypha to attack Rockman while the Shredder was sent back to his world.

**Trevor C. Belmont **

Trevor C. Belmont is a character who appears in _Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse_, Castlevania Judgment, Akumajo Dracula Pachislot and is a supporting character in _Castlevania: Curse of Darkness._ He was the first Belmont in the family to defeat Dracula. This was accomplished with the aid of Grant DaNasty, Sypha Belnades and Alucard. He would later marry Sypha Belnades and have children with her. This would add the prodigious magical powers of the Belnades line to the Belmont line, which would be most prominently seen in Juste Belmont.

In this fanfic, he, aong with Sypha and Grant, were summoned by Shaft and induced hallucinations into thinking that Rockman is Dracula himself, and fought him, but he, along with Sypha and Grant, were defeated after Rockman led the trio to a shower room, drenched them in shower water and used Thunder Strike, electrocuting them and Shaft was forced to send them back to their world and time, as Dracula himself proclaim that he will face the Blue Bomber himself.

**Grant Danasty**

Grant Danasty is a character who appeared in Castlevania III and Castlevania Judgment. A young pirate whose ship was corrupted by Dracula's magic, he was transformed into a demon and took over a clock tower in Warakiya. When defeated by Trevor Belmont he became human again and decided to travel with Trevor to Dracula's castle. After Dracula's defeat he oversaw the restoration of the lands that had been affected by Dracula's evil.

In this fanfic, he, along with Trevor and Grant, were summoned by Shaft and induced hallucinations into thinking that Rockman is Dracula himself, and fought him, but he, along with Sypha and Trevor, were defeated after Rockman led the trio to a shower room, drenched them in shower water and used Thunder Strike, electrocuting them and Shaft was forced to send them back to their world and time, as Dracula himself proclaim that he will face the Blue Bomber himself.

**Sypha Belnades **

Sypha Belnades is a character who appears in Castlevania III and Castlevania Judgment. A priestess and witch of the church who uses elemental magic in battle, Sypha hid her gender to become a vampire hunter.

In this fanfic, she, along with Trevor and Grant, were summoned by Shaft and induced hallucinations into thinking that Rockman is Dracula himself, and fought him, but he, along with Trevor and Grant, were defeated after Rockman led the trio to a shower room, drenched them in shower water and used Thunder Strike, electrocuting them and Shaft was forced to send them back to their world and time, as Dracula himself proclaim that he will face the Blue Bomber himself.


	8. World of Rockman: Shooting Star part 1

**Rockman EXE: Decade**

At the end of last chapter showed you what kind of world the Sakurai Photo Studio is about to enter, and I'm sure you already figure it out, but why FM-ians and AM-ians are doing inside a courtroom? What role do they play here? Well, this is similar to a courtroom drama series but don't expect any dramas here as we approached the **World of Ryusei no Rockman** (aka _**Rockman Shooting Star**_/_**Mega Man Star Force**_)

**Disclaimer:**

Various characters appearing here are from **Konami** and **Capcom**

- - -

At the photo studio, Meiru served breakfast at her roommates a pair of porridge which he accidentally forgot to add milk and instead added baking soda which she mistook it for milk, and though Rocky already had breakfast by eating a sandwich, Netto was unfortunate as hunger overtook him and ate it fast, but after five minutes, before leaving, his stomach had a coup d'etat, and bolted to the bathroom, where you can here his stomach growling and sounds of his "deposits" emanating, and the two teens decided to bolt out and explore this new world they're in.

Meanwhile, Shaft is watching the two teens leaving, and is grinning menacingly as he plots to have his revenge for defeating Dracula at Castlevania's world and found the perfect way to get even.

- - -

_**Journey Through The Decade** _by_ **Gackt**  
(_Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Decade**)_

_Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend_

_Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete  
Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Renzu (lens) koshi ni kiritotta keshiki o mitsumete mo  
Shinjitsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa_

_Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
Boku to iu genjitsu sarau Halation_

_On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa  
Sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame  
Motto tsuyoku yume o idake We're all dreamers  
Boku no unmei wa kanarazu  
Juu-dome ni tachiagatta sono toki ni  
Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Jibun ga shunkan goto ni  
Ketsudan suru sono subete de  
Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo  
Kawatte yuku dakara kitto  
Shinjita michi hashire_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

- - -

**_A. R. World 03 A: Frame Up_  
**

Three days later, Netto was still suffering from upset stomach and had to listen to Meiru and Rockman detailing to him what they saw around this new world, noting that the lace is a lot like the 21st century, where technology wasn't too advanced, much to Netto's relief. Rocky's world was way too much, and if they do brought a high-technology and accidentally left it on another world, disaster would take place. When asked if they found anything suspicious, the y said they found nothing.

"Fine…Rocky and I will do another tour and maybe we might find something…right now, you take a rest. And sorry for the porridge mess-up…"

"And maybe next time, no more cooking for you…"

"In your dreams!"

Before leaving, Meiru used her acupuncture techniques and the 16-year old photographer got hit by the Laughing Pressure Point from her, and started laughing uncontrollably as she took Rocky with her, while Eijiro was trying to apply medicine to him, but Netto's laughing made it difficult for him to apply.

"Netto-kun…stay still…"

"A-ha-ha-ha-ha…I cant'…she did this to me…a-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

"You shouldn't make fun of her cooking…she was trying hard to learn how to…"

"then teach her while watching…a-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

- - -

At the business district, Meiru and Rocky are walking by, seeing how nice the place is. Buildings, malls, fast-food restaurants, even playgrounds. And all the people here are friendly. They couldn't ask for more, though she wondered what danger lies ahead of them and wondered what kind of champion this world has, and what kind of problem they would find so that they could fix it and move to the next world. This is the third world they traveled after Rockman's and Alucard's, who she couldn't help but wonder what this world has to offer.

As they passed by a glassed window of a department store, Meiru stopped and stared wide-eyed, attracting Rocky's attention after he noticed that she was far behind and went back to fetch her.

"What's wrong, Meiru? Did you see a fancy dress?"

"No…but something different…look!"

Rocky stared wide-eyed seeing the glass where the reflections shows that several persons dressed like Cross Fusion fighters fighting each other, and it appeared that they are being accompanied by what appeared to be Net Navi-like fighters fighting alongside their partners. It looked like a battle royale, which makes it look like a movie from **Braveheart**. Then Meiru noticed that the people passing by seem to not notice it and asked one of the passerby to see if she saw anything on the reflection, which the passerby said she saw nothing.

Rocky asked other passerby the same question which that person answered the same thing: "Nope…nothing." The two teens were baffled by this and decided to head back to the photo studio to tell Netto about what they found out. While passing by, Meiru's stomach growled, and they realized that it was 12:30 already, having realized that they must have watched the reflection's battle royale for more than an hour, and went to a nearby fast-food restaurant, unaware that a silhouette is watching the two, having noticed that the two teens were the only ones able to see through the reflection's battle royale.

"_So…you managed to see though the battle royale…well I won't let you go away that easily after seeing the Battle Trial…if word gets out it'll affect this world's political system…and I cannot let that happen. Guess I'll have to drag you in…_"

- - -

Inside McDonald's, it was jam-packed with customers and Rocky was able to reserve seats for himself and Meiru, and while Rocky goes to the queue for ordering their lunch, Meiru stayed to save their seats. After 20 minutes Rocky arrived at the seat and almost immediately the redhead beauty immediately gobbled up the hamburger and fried chicken, much to the Blue Bomber's horror, never in his life having seen a girl eating monstrously.

"_If Roll-chan were to see this she'd lecture Meiru on table manners…_"

As Rocky finished his food, he was now having stomach war of his own and decided to go to the bathroom to "battle his tummy's enemies", leaving Meiru alone, and at the same time the customers were fewer now, and the stalker is there hiding behind and is ready to do something when someone came, and the stalker was not pleased with the change of plans, but welcomed it as the stalker got a new idea to hatch as he listens on.

"Hmm…I wonder why no one else saw the brawl at the reflections…?"

"Excuse me…did you say you saw the battle royale at the reflection?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"I happen to be a newcomer in the law-practicing profession…in other words, I'm starting out as an attorney. If you like, I'll tell you all about it…"

"Really..? Thanks! I'm Meiru Sakurai."

"Misora Hibiki. The reflection where the battle royale you saw is a result of a rather technical difficulty stemming from the Battle Trial held in the Astro World."

"Astro World?"

"Yes…uurrkk!!!!"

Misora Hibiki held her neck and fell down on the floor, and blood drips down from her neck, and other customers saw it with Meiru standing up, looking terrified while holding a fork. Then policemen suddenly came and saw Misora laying on the floor, and after a thorough check, it was confirmed that she's dead. Then one of the cops saw Meiru holding the fork stained in catsup, and then, that's where the problem starts as she is being accused of murder and immediately took her away, much to her denial, and she was taken away.

After some five minutes, Rocky came out and noticed that the seat he and Meiru are taking was being cordoned and Meiru was nowhere to be found, and this worried him as the police are keeping everyone away from the crime scene.

**_To Be Continued..._**

Poor Meiru, now she's being framed for a crime she didn't commit. And how did the victim dies when Meiru was quite far from her?

Also, **Misora Hibiki**, from Rockman Shooting Star (aka _**Sonia Strumm**_ from Mega Man Star Force) makes a cameo appearance, and yet she is instantly killed off. And who is the stalker who's been following Meiru? Surely he's the one, right?


	9. World Of Rockman: Shooting Star part 2

**Rockman EXE: Decade**

Meiru's going to trial to face the charges lobbied against her, which is murder, yet she has no clue on how this goes, since she doesn't know anyone here who could help her. Since this is a Capcom world, it's obvious that Rockman Shooting Star is highlighted here, but expect another Capcom game to show here since this is a court room. I'm sure you already guessed which game that's going to appear here.

**Disclaimer:**

Various characters appearing here are from **Konami** and **Capcom**

- - -

"Hmm…I wonder why no one else saw the brawl at the reflections…?"

"Excuse me…did you say you saw the battle royale at the reflection?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"I happen to be a newcomer in the law-practicing profession…in other words, I'm starting out as an attorney. If you like, I'll tell you all about it…"

"Really..? Thanks! I'm Meiru Sakurai."

"Misora Hibiki. The reflection where the battle royale you saw is a result of a rather technical difficulty stemming from the Battle Trial held in the Astro World."

"Astro World?"

"Yes…uurrkk!!!!"

Misora Hibiki held her neck and fell down on the floor, and blood drips down from her neck, and other customers saw it with Meiru standing up, looking terrified while holding a fork. Then policemen suddenly came and saw Misora laying on the floor, and after a thorough check, it was confirmed that she's dead. Then one of the cops saw Meiru holding the fork stained in catsup, and then, that's where the problem starts as she is being accused of murder and immediately took her away, much to her denial, and she was taken away.

After some five minutes, Rocky came out and noticed that the seat he and Meiru are taking was being cordoned and Meiru was nowhere to be found, and this worried him as the police are keeping everyone away from the crime scene. As he approached the scene, he was promptly being pushed back but cops guarding it and Rocky explained to them why he is here, and he got a shock at what he just learned…in a shocking fashion.

"What??? Meiru's being accused of murder??? How did that happened?"

"The victim died of a stab wound to her throat, and the suspect was near the victim holding a steel fork. Here's the address to the police station. You can go there if you wish, but you'd better bring a lawyer with you. This is a murder case and she'd be lucky if her lawyer could manage to help her clear her name."

Taking the address, Rocky went to the police station to see Meiru and get word from her, and then get Netto to help her, hoping that she wouldn't get convicted right away, since they're in a different world.

- - -

**_Journey Through The Decade_**by_ **Gackt**  
(_Opening Song from **_Kamen Rider Decade_**_)_

_Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend_

_Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete  
Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Renzu (lens) koshi ni kiritotta keshiki o mitsumete mo  
Shinjitsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa_

_Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
Boku to iu genjitsu sarau Halation_

_On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa  
Sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame  
Motto tsuyoku yume o idake We're all dreamers  
Boku no unmei wa kanarazu  
Juu-dome ni tachiagatta sono toki ni  
Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Jibun ga shunkan goto ni  
Ketsudan suru sono subete de  
Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo  
Kawatte yuku dakara kitto  
Shinjita michi hashire_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

- - -

**_A. R. World 03 B: The Trial_**

At the police Station, Meiru was being mug-shot at a room where she is holding a cardboard with her name and prisoner number placed. She was quite nervous and scared, as the events happened so fast that she didn't know what to do next. As she was escorted to her holding cell, several photographers are taking pictures of her and guards are trying to keep them back, but then she was taken to a debriefing room to read her the charges.

"Meiru Sakurai…you are being charged with murder and therefore you'll be tried at court immediately. If the charges against you are proven, the penalty for that is death."

"WHAT???!!! Death penalty at once??? And isn't a trial take place at least a week before?"

"This is the 22nd century…you should know that already…"

"But…I'm not a resident here…"

"That is irrelevant…"

"Wait…! I'm only 16! You can't execute a minor! I have my rights…"

"You should already know…a law was passed several years ago that suspects at least 16 years old and above is eligible to be tried for heinous crimes…that way, juveniles will be discouraged from committing serious crimes…and you'll be the prime example of that. Men…take her to the Supreme Court. She will be tried to face the charges of frustrated murder on victim Misora Hibiki…known in the professional world of law as Sonia Strumm."

As Meiru was taken away, a brown-haired teen happened to be outside, and watches the redhead beauty being taken away, and appeared that he is unsure of himself, while quite far from the teen, another male teen is there, watching the accused being taken away, looking neutral and opted to wait and see how the events would go, seemingly uncaring about what is happening, and walked away, and the other teen saw him, seemingly recognized him.

"_Huh? **Tsukasa Futoba**…? What's he doing here?_"

After some five minutes, Rocky arrived, panting as he had a hard time getting to the station by foot, as he got stuck in traffic and was sweating and panting like crazy, and when he asked for Meiru, the guard on duty told the teen the bad news, much to his chagrin, seeing that he was too late, and to his disbelief that she is being tried at court almost immediately. A trial at once? Surely something isn't right in this world…

"Huh? To the Supreme Court?? The penalty is death??? She's only 16, just my age! How can she be given the capital punishment just like that????"

"I'm sorry, kid…but that's how the political system goes…she should already know that juvenile crimes won't be tolerated, and with murdering a well-known lawyer, that's a serious offense…"

"Meiru is not a murderer…and I'm going to prove it…"

At this point, the brown-haired teen who first saw Meiru taken away, came to Rocky and told him how to help matters, and told him where the Supreme Court is located.

"Sir…if you wish to save this Sakurai girl…you need a very good lawyer that would convince the jurors…and the Supreme Judge…and your lawyer must be good…at fighting. That's all the details I can give you. Good luck and pray that your friend would be proved innocent…"

After that, the teen left, but Rocky went after him to give his thanks, and asked for the teen's name.

"Subaru…**Subaru Hoshikawa**. Be prepared…you'll never know what lies ahead the moment you enter the courtroom…it will not be as easy as you think…and it'll be very, very difficult. You'll need a very good lawyer…one that can convince the jurors to hand their verdict in your favor…and your lawyer must be very good in…fighting."

"Fighting…?"

"Yes…your lawyer would be pit against other prosecution lawyers…and maybe their Star Representatives…they are, at times, getting involved in determining what he verdict would be handed to the accused…and depending on the circumstantial evidence presented, the verdict to be handed would be based on how your attorney would defend your friend…and how well you'd fare in the _Battle Trial_…"

"Huh? Battle Trial…? A fighting inside a courtroom?"

"No…not inside the courtroom…at a parallel world connected to the Supreme Court…battles between lawyers and prosecutors are held at the **Astro World**. That's where one part of your friend's fate lies in the battle. If your lawyer managed to win then there's a chance to help stem the tide in your favor…should he fail, the chances are very slim. Ask a lawyer and he'll fill you in on how it is carried out. I've told you all I know. I must go, and good luck…you'll be needing it."

"Wait…! Where can I find one??? I'm a tourist here!"

"I'm sure you'll figure that out…"

The guard held him back and told the teen to go find a lawyer if he wants to save Meiru, and rocky realized that the guard is right and he must find one, but he must first head back to the Sakurai Photo Studio and tell Netto and Eijiro what happened, so that they can formulate a way to save Meiru and acquit her of the charges. He knew that there's no time to waste and he wasted enough time already getting info from Subaru and how the political system in this world works, so off he goes heading back to the photo studio and while heading back he saw a TV footage of Meiru being tried at the Supreme Court, and he became determined to save her more.

"_Hold on, Meiru…Netto and I will get you out…_"

- - -

At the photo studio, Eijiro became concerned after hearing Rocky's story, and Netto, though looking unfazed, was mentally worried about this, and wondered how things happened so fast, and started to think if that is the problem this world needs to be fixed, and the two teens stepped out, and the moment they stepped out of the photo studio, Rocky was surprised to see Netto's clothes changed…he is now dressed like a lawyer, complete with an ID and a lawyer's badge.

"Wha…? Netto…don't tell me you're going to be Meiru's lawyer…?"

"This happened after I entered one of the Nine Worlds…when I came to your world, I was dressed as a policeman…at Castlevania…a European aristocrat…so I guess this is what role I play here…anyway…seen any "champions" in this world?"

"Oh yeah…when we passed by a shop, Meiru and I saw what appeared to be…guys dressed similar to me…guys dressed like Rockman-themed armors…I guess that's the champions in this world is like…"

"We'll figure that later…right now we'd better go…know where she's taken?"

"The Supreme Court…and I have the address…"

"Then let's go!"

And off they go, riding on their motorcycles heading to the Supreme court, and pedestrians are amused to see them go, noticing the motorcycles they are using.

"Look at that lawyer…so young, yet riding on a motorcycle…"

"The other teen…his motorcycle's red…and it looked like a dog…"

- - -

Inside the Supreme Court, Meiru was getting a bit tensed as she is in the middle of the court's hall, surrounded by at least 12 jurors and several prosecution lawyers, and at the audience hall were the family of Misora Hibiki, all glaring at Meiru for Misora's murder, and from there, one of the several prosecutors approached Meiru to read her how the system works. He is **Miles Edgeworth**, and he look at her with a mean demeanor, and though he sees her as a minor, he nevertheless was determined to prove her guilt.

"So…I didn't expect an accused being a minor…too bad you chose to be bold and committed a murder on a well-known lawyer…her name is…"

"…Misora Hibiki…and I didn't kill her…I was sitting across her and I was eating spaghetti, so how can I reach her and stab her with a fork that far…"

"Nice try, Ms. Sakurai…but you'll have to defend yourself to prove your innocence…that is…if you really are innocent…but I don't think you have that after what you did…"

"BUT I REALLY AM INNOCENT!!! How can I killer when she was about to tell me about the battle royale at a reflection revolving around the Astro World…"

But then the Supreme Judge banged his "hammer" on the table and got her attention, and told her that the trial will now commence, and how the trial will work.

"Meiru Sakurai…don't even think about using the Battle Trial to cover up your crimes…remember…you are the accused…and you have no right to use our system to lie to us…but if you behave and prove your innocence…then maybe I can give you a lighter sentence…"

"A LIGHTER SENTENCE???!!! AFTER I PROVE MY INNOCENCE??!!! What kind of judge are you??? And what about this Battle Trial??? What's got that have to do with this case???"

"Mr. Edgeworth…explain to her how it works…"

"At once, your honor…Ms. Sakurai… you say that you're a foreigner in this country, then for your sake I'll tell you how the system works here. In this world, there exists the Battle Trial, a battle where the us humans, either a lawyer, a prosecutor, and or a person who represents the above two, merges with a Wizard - EM-Wave beings that permanently replace NetNavis; or FM-ians, a race of aliens who have EM bodies who usually bear names of constellations and feed on human negative emotions; or an AM-ians - They're EM wave beings like the FM-ians and live on the planet AM which is neighbors with planet FM, and fight other lawyers and prosecutors within a parallel dimension known as the Astro World alongside their Contract Monsters , may it be an FM-ian or EM-ians, in order for the victor to decide the fate of a defendant in a criminal case. Though no harm occurs to the fighter while in the Astro World, a battle in the real world can be fatal and use of Vent Fusion data cards outside a battle is forbidden."

"Eh? Could you be a little more specific? I still couldn't figure out what you're saying…"

The Supreme Judge then decided to mock her by telling her the process in a rather simple manner.

"It is like this…your judgment will occur by this Battle Trial System…"

"So…what does that have to do with me?"

"Each of the fighters who participate in this Battle Trial to fight for their opinions…"

"Ah…"

"Those who participates fight at the Astro World…which they enter through a specific area, where a reflection can be accessed. Though only a select few can see them, the general public will only see them through televisions. Now the Battle Trial begins! Bear in mind that only one lawyer or prosecutor will be the only one left, and he/she will be the victor and will decide your fate!"

"What???"

"Oh…I almost forgot…prosecutors and defense lawyers…as well as those who are related to the case…are also chosen, if the prosecutor or attorney asked them to, are among the fighters involved. And whoever is the only one left, will be the one to judge you!"

"WHAT???!!! Is this what you call a trial???"

"Well…those with an opinion will directly clash…and the victor of the Battle Trial will form your verdict. That is the most efficient…and the fairest way to decide your fate. It is impartial and just fair."

At the Astro World, the setting appeared as it was a mirror version of the real world, except it is night time and several stars are seen at the sky. A few fighters are seen fighting each other, their armors resemble that of a humanoid animal. The scene shifts to the two participants who are lawlers. One is dressed like an armored, humanoids crab and the other is an armored, humanoid scorpion.

They are Cancer and Scorpio, and they brawl over whose verdict would emerge, but then an AM-ian named Volcancer appeared and grappled over Scorpio, and Cancer grabbed Scorpio and threw him out of the reflective wall, and Scorpio was thrown out of the Astro World, reverted back to his normal form and is counted out, and Cancer went after other participants so he could win and announce his verdict.

Then Taurus was up next, named after the constellation of the same name, though he vaguely resembled Robocop, and the two are facing off, vying for the verdict of Meiru.

Cancer: "What's your opinion? Do you say that she's…"

Taurus: "What, are you crazy? Based on witnesses and police findings…I say she's guilty! She'll be hanged…lethal injectioned…electric chair…and therefore she'll die a virgin…so I say she's guilty!"

Then the scene shifts to Leo and Aries, and are ready to take their fight when the supreme Judge ordered a halt of the Battle Trial, and they all complied, ready to return to the real world. At the courtroom, the participants emerged from a mirror and the prosecutors and defense lawyers emerged, and their identities are revealed:

- Winston Payne

- Manfred von Karma

- Diego Armando

- Larry Butz

- Marvin Grossberg

Miles was rather pissed that the Battle Trial was halted after Netto, who arrived prior to hearing the Supreme Judge's explaining to Meiru the mechanics of the Battle Trial, spoke to the judge that it was unfair since Meiru wasn't given a lawyer to represent her and that it would only make the political system a laughing stock. The judge then saw Miles grabbing Netto's collar and about to berate him so he told Miles to cease his actions and asked Netto if he is here to represent Meiru.

"That's right…me and Rocky here will represent Ms. Sakurai. If you don't mind…I'd like a few private minutes with my client…will that be fine with you…?"

"Very well…ten minutes is all I can give you…"

With that, Netto took meiru and went to a room with Rocky following, and Miles was glancing at thr trio when another attorney came, and pats Miles on his shoulder.

"Bad hair day…right? As in right?"

"Hmph…**Phoenix**** Wright**…I didn't expect to see you here…"

"Heard about the case so I decided to see what the Battle Trial is like…though I didn't expect to se it halted…but this Netto Hikari…he does have a point…no one is representing her…"

"Whatever…"

**_To Be Continued..._**

Surprise? **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney** joins in…and though this is a Rockman world taking place in **Rockman: Shooting Star**, the visual novel and video game is also being developed and published by Capcom, and since this story arc revolves around a courtroom, this fits just right.

Hope you weren't surprised about this battle trial…though I should add a little spice mixing a real trial with a Rockman action…

**_Preview:_**

The Battle Trial restarts with Netto and rocky are given the option on who will they send to participate in the Battle Trial in order determine Meiru's verdict, so expect a lot of combination of court room drama and Net Navi/FM/AM brawl.


	10. World Of Rockman: Shooting Star part 3

**Rockman EXE: Decade**

Meiru's trial is still ongoing and Netto arrived just in time to stall her judgment and see what he can do to prove her innocence, but then he realizes that this won't be an easy case to crack given this world's political system, and most of the cast from Phoenix Wright are going to give our heroes a hard time to get the "innocent" verdict up.

And for the first time, the characters from Phoenix Wright are going to fight...Rockman-style.

**Disclaimer:**

Various characters appearing here are from **Konami** and **Capcom**

- - -

As the Battle Trial is underway, things look pretty bleak for Meiru when the supreme Judge ordered a halt of the Battle Trial, and they all complied, ready to return to the real world. At the courtroom, the participants emerged from a mirror and the prosecutors and defense lawyers emerged, and their identities are revealed:

- Winston Payne

- Manfred von Karma

- Diego Armando

- Larry Butz

- Marvin Grossberg

Miles was rather pissed that the Battle Trial was halted after Netto, who arrived prior to hearing the Supreme Judge's explaining to Meiru the mechanics of the Battle Trial, spoke to the judge that it was unfair since Meiru wasn't given a lawyer to represent her and that it would only make the political system a laughing stock. The judge then saw Miles grabbing Netto's collar and about to berate him so he told Miles to cease his actions and asked Netto if he is here to represent Meiru.

"That's right…me and Rocky here will represent Ms. Sakurai. If you don't mind…I'd like a few private minutes with my client…will that be fine with you…?"

"Very well…ten minutes is all I can give you…"

With that, Netto took meiru and went to a room with Rocky following, and Miles was glancing at thr trio when another attorney came, and pats Miles on his shoulder.

"Bad hair day…right? As in right?"

"Hmph…Phoenix Wright…I didn't expect to see you here…"

"Heard about the case so I decided to see what the Battle Trial is like…though I didn't expect to se it halted…but this Netto Hikari…he does have a point…no one is representing her…"

"Whatever…"

- - -

**_Journey Through The Decade _**by_ **Gackt**  
(_Opening Song from **_Kamen Rider Decade_**_)_

_Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend_

_Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete  
Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Renzu (lens) koshi ni kiritotta keshiki o mitsumete mo  
Shinjitsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa_

_Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
Boku to iu genjitsu sarau Halation_

_On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa  
Sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame  
Motto tsuyoku yume o idake We're all dreamers  
Boku no unmei wa kanarazu  
Juu-dome ni tachiagatta sono toki ni  
Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Jibun ga shunkan goto ni  
Ketsudan suru sono subete de  
Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo  
Kawatte yuku dakara kitto  
Shinjita michi hashire_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

- - -

**_A. R. World 03 C: The Battle Trial_**

Inside a private room, Netto and Rocky are now in the midst of finding out how Meiru got incriminated in this situation and though showing concern, Netto couldn't help but poke a little fun at the redhead beauty, and she retaliated by applying her Laughing Pressure Point but since she was handcuffed, Netto could easily blocked it, and in the melee she accidentally hit Rocky.

PA-TOINK!

"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!! Meiru…Netto…knock it off…!!! We're trying to… AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…clear her name and win this… AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…case… AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…"

"Ah…sorry, Rocky…"

At this point, Subaru Hishokawa came to see Meiru and her defense attorney, surprised to see that he is at the same age as Meiru, though he wasn't surprised to see Rocky here. Rocky by then recovered from Meiru's attack and was surprised to see Subaru, and wondered why he is here.

"Huh? You…you're the one who gave me directions here…"

"I see you managed to get a lawyer…but is he really a lawyer…?"

Netto stood up and approached the other teen, looking at him from head to toe, sensing something from him and seemingly got an idea on what to do once they return to the court room.

"Are you related to the victim?"

"Yes…I'm Misora's friend…though I'm working for her as a data encoder, we were really good friends. To be honest, I was shocked to hear about her death, but deep inside, I doubt Ms. Sakurai committed it, but due to circumstances, and with some people who saw Misora slumped on the ground, and with Ms. Sakurai holding the fork…it was considered a circumstantial proof that she might have done it…"

"Then the prosecution is doing a poor job…and Meiru here is just a fall guy…"

"Hey, Netto-kun…I'm a girl…!"

"Okay, let me re-phrase it…she's a fall-lesbian…"

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!!!!!!"

Angered, Meiru tries to apply her tactic again, and once again Netto grabbed the chains of her handcuffs, and redirected it towards Rocky, and the Blue Bomber once again had to endure the effects of the Laughing Pressure Point!

"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!! Not again!!! Netto…will you knock it off??? AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!! We're trying to save her… AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…life… AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!! We only have… AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…less than two minutes… AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…"

Subaru was quite baffled at the scene he just saw, which only reinforced his views towards her, and sensed that someone else did this to her and knew Meiru was innocent, so he asked her himself some questions.

"Meiru…Before Misora died…what were the last things you remembered before the incident?"

"When Rocky went to the bathroom, I was waiting and thought aloud about the fight we saw on the reflection on the department store, and there Ms. Misora Hibiki overheard me so she sat across me and offered to tell me about this world…the fighters involved in the Astro World…and then suddenly she seemed to convulse, and held her neck and slumped, then blood oozes out and I was terrified…so terrified that I forgot to drop the fork I was holding…I was eating spaghetti then…"

Then the guards came and took Meiru back to the courtroom reminding Netto that the trial will resume, with Netto seeming knowing what to do, and Rocky and Subaru decided to go along to see what would happen next.

- - -

At the courtroom, everyone were surprised to see that Netto went towards the center and looked at the supreme Judge, telling him that they're in a hurry to convict Meiru, which the judge threaten to have his lawyer badge forfeited, but Netto was prepared as he pointed out a fact which the Supreme Judge hesitate upon hearing this.

"According to the forensic experts I interviewed a while ago, Ms. Misora Hibiki…known in the law profession circle as Sonia Strumm…was killed by puncture wounds on her neck…"

"Of course…that is why she is indeed capable of murder…"

Miles Edgeworth, Winston Payne, Manfred von Karma, Diego Armando, Larry Butz and Marvin Grossberg nodded in agreement but then were surprised at what Netto rebutted, much to their realizations.

"There were at least six puncture wounds as big as fangs…Meiru is holding a steel fork that has three sharp edges…so how can you say she did it when she is a table away from Ms. Hibiki? And the forensic expert admitted that he was not allowed to say something because you used loud words to keep him mum…and even said that there were no traces of blood on the fork…you wanted to convict someone so that you can prove to all that everything is under control! Well your political system sucks! If you want to rebut…do it now…otherwise everyone else will learn the fact!"

Not wanting to cause a scene, the Supreme Judge ordered a resetting of the trial to at least three days, and when Netto tries to question the decision, the judge already left, and so were the prosecution lawyers except Miles, who was taken aback by this, and started to get suspicious as to how this happened, added to this was his change of his views towards Meiru, starting to doubt if she is guilty or not.

Outside the streets, Rocky, Netto and Subaru are walking, and are discussing about how and where to get evidence on proving Meiru's innocence, with the forensic expert's admission being a good start, and the trio agreed that someone is trying to use someone as a suspect to cover up the real murderer. It was then that Phoenix Wright came and joined the teenagers, offering to help them.

Phoenix: "…so I choose you…Subaru…to be my Star Representative…you can go in the Astro World and fight then other prosecutors to prove Ms. Sakurai's innocence…"

Subaru: "Really, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix: "Yes…really…you're Rockman, right?"

Subaru: "Shooting Star…Rockman Shooting Star…"

Phoenix: "So I say…what about you, Mr. Hikari…are you going to fight…? Or send your rep…?"

Netto: "Rocky will fight in my place…"

Rocky: "Huh? Really…?"

Netto: "If two Rockmen go there…we might lose…besides…while you go and fight, I'll go look for clues and proofs…huh??? Is that…???"

Looking at a car's window, they can see the reflection of the Battle Trial in progress, they realized what is going on, and this further aroused their suspicions that Meiru is going to be convicted…no matter what.

Rocky: "I thought the trial is reset to three days after…???"

Netto: "Guess I was right…Meiru is a fall guy…"

Phoenix: "So you're suspicion is right then…someone within the Supreme Court is trying hard to cover up the real murder of Ms. Strumm…Subaru…go inside at once…any defense lawyer can join in anytime…"

"Got it!"

Netto: "No…Mr. Wright…take Subaru with you…see if you can stall the Battle Trial…if the judge won't relent, then you send Hoshikawa to the Astro World while I look for evidences to prove her innocence…Rocky…!"

Rocky: "On it, Netto!"

Without further ado, Rocky initiated his transformation to Rockman, and entered the Astro World via the car window, while Netto began to head back to the crime scene while Phoenix and Subaru head for the Supreme Court to try and halt the Battle Trial.

- - -

At the Supreme Court, several minutes later, Phoenix barged his way through the hall just as the jurors are watching the Battle Trial, and Miles was there to face him, telling him what really happened and told him in secret that he started to see Meiru may be innocent given how the judge took control of the events.

"I was there when the Supreme Judge ordered the start of the Battle Trial and when I questioned him he threatened to forfeit my license if I question him again, and so I secretly sent my Star Rep to the Astro World so that we can stall the trial…"

"Netto's suspicions were right…and right now he sent his Star Rep there…just seconds ago I sent Subaru there to help Rocky to stall the trial as well…I'll see what I can do to help…wait here, Miles…I'll do what I can…"

Phoenix then confronted the Supreme Judge and demanded an explanation as to why the sudden start of the Battle Trial when it was rescheduled to the next three days, and why wasn't he informed of this, but then the supreme Judge simply rebutted that sudden changes happened and it was beyond his control, hence he had no choice, and when Phoenix tried to stall him again, he was threatened to be incarcerated for contempt, and the Ace Attorney realized that he was powerless for now to do anything, and all he could hope for is for Rocky and Subaru to do their best.

- - -

At the Astro World, Rockman was fighting Aries, who is **Manfred von Karma** inside the armor (silver-colored and its motif is a ram), and was very tough to contend, given how strong he is, and is doing everything to beat Rockman, wanting to win so he could give a "guilty" verdict, but then Rockman was determined to save Meiru and get an "innocent" verdict so he pressed a button on his Buster Arm and is instantly powered up.

"Cho-Henshin!"

Rockman is now in Guts Form, and uses his Super Arms to pummel Aries, and after several punches he found an opening and sends a strong blow to the prosecutor lawyer through the reflective wall, sending him back to the real world via the streets, and he reverted back to normal, and von Karma was irritated that he was removed from the Battle Trial and been beaten by a kid.

As Rockman was about to look for Subaru, he was ambushed by another participant in the Battle Trial, Chamaeleon, who just copied Rockman's Guts Form, and now the two are fighting it out, vying to remain in the fight until one of them is remained and will get to give their verdict.

Meanwhile Subaru have already entered the Battle Trial as **Rockman Shooting Star**, and his partner, **Omega-Draco** talked to him via telepathy, seeing that there were a lot of participants, all intending to give their "guilty" verdict on Meiru, and this further confirms their suspicions on the current situation.

"_Subaru…it appears that everyone intends to put Ms. Sakurai to the death chamber…almost all are going to give their "guilty" tags should any of them remained as the sole survivor…_"

"Then we'd better do our best…and find Rocky…it'd be better if the two of us are the remaining ones…so that one of us would relinquish and give our "innocent" verdict."

And so Rockman Shooting Star began to plow his way through and took on the participants in front of him. Seeing that he's outnumbered, he summoned his AM-ian ally, who became Rockman Shooting Star's partner, and the dragon began to breathe fire and puts the other participants at bay.

At the other side, **Tsukasa Futaba** was observing the fight until **Marvin Grossberg**, under the guise of Cancer, attacked Tsukasa (who is under the armor and name of Akira) from behind, and this made him pissed, so he summoned his weapon, a lance and began taking on Cancer, and despite his powers and armor, Grossberg was easily overwhelmed and begged for mercy.

"Okay…okay…you win…she's innocent, I say…just don't boot me out…"

"Sorry…I'm not interested on the verdict…"

"Huh? Then why participate here…?"

"Personal reasons…"

Summoning his partner, an AM-ian eagle named Aquila, Akira jumps up, and Aquila attached itself on its master's back, the wings formed into a cape and wrapped itself around Akira's body and formed a drill, and plowed through Cancer, sending him out of the Astro world, and Marvin Grossberg is out of the Battle Trial, humiliated. Then he saw Rockman ridding Pisces, Delphinus, Equuleus, and Eridanus, all with the constellation motifs over heavenly water-related armors. Then the two would confront each other while staring at each other.

"I see…Netto Hikari sends you here to stall the Battle Trial to save that girl…"

"Huh? Who sent you?"

"I was chosen by Miles Edgeworth to represent him in this trial…but I'm not here to fight for a verdict."

"Then why are you here??? What's your purpose for participating here????"

But their conversation was interrupted when a green-and-silver looking armored participant, resembling Robocop, stood there, with shoulder canons attached, and opened fire, sending the two running for cover, and hid behind a crate, hearing their attacker ranting venomously.

"Hah! Based on the evidence found, and with testimonies given by witnesses…Meiru Sakurai is indeed the murderer! Save your breaths and stop wasting your times…she did it! So she's guilty, I say…guilty, guilty, guilty!!! And I mean guilty…guilty…guilty!!!"

"Who's that guy??? He looked like a poor imitation of Robocop…!"

"That's **Winston Payne**… a prosecutor that generally starts off with a strong case for the prosecution, but quickly can be demoralized when the defense attorney finds holes in the evidence. Payne is very smug, and he seems to enjoy mocking young attorneys, earning him the nickname "Rookie Killer". Here in this Battle Trial, he is called Taurus. His Am-ian partner is a minotaur that packs a lot of ammo."

"Darn…then I'll have to get rid of him to advance…"

Suddenly, Taurus appeared and is aiming his sub-machine gun at the two, and is ready to open fire.

"Guilty, I say…and you rookies are nothing but garbage, you only want to be looked good, but when it comes to the court, you're nothing but zeroes! That Sakurai bitch is guilty… guilty… guilty… guilty…!!!! That's what she is… guilty… guilty… guilty… guilty…with a G-U-I-L-T-Y!"

As Akira hid himself away, Rockman was left to fend for himself, and pressed a button on his Buster Arm, assuming S-Adapt Form, and flew out of range before being hit by a hail of bullets, but then Taurus summoned his AM-ian partner, **Ox**, who fired several missiles, which only knocked Rockman off balance, and there Taurus summoned a bazooka and fired his target, sending Rockman out of the Battle Trial and is eliminated.

At the courtroom, the Supreme Judge was pleased with the turn of events, while Phoenix was worried, seeing that Netto's star rep was eliminated, and now it's up to Subaru to win the Battle Trial. He wondered if Netto is aware of this while Miles watches on, putting his trust on Tsubasa and hoped that his star rep would make the right decision.

**_To Be Continued..._**

A Rockman action indeed, as some of the cast of Phoenix Wright donned the Rockman armors and showed what they can do aside from being inside the courtroom. Now you know what they can do, these defense lawyers are no pushovers, at least inside the Astro World…

Rockman's removed, and now Meiru's chance of survival lies on Subaru and Tsukasa, but will they be able to do overcome the rest of the competition?

And what is Netto up to???

**_Preview:_**

The Battle Trial continues as a mysterious new participant enters the fray, and Netto decided to enter himself, but along the way they found a way to find out what really caused the murder of Misora Hibiki.


	11. World Of Rockman: Shooting Star part 4

**Rockman EXE: Decade**

Meiru's trial is still ongoing and trouble arises as Rockman is ejected from the Battle Trial, leaving Subaru and Tsukasa to stay on and beat the other prosecutors in order to get an "innocent" verdict, though Tsukasa and Subaru are the only ones left to fend off the other fighting lawyers, but what would happen if these two are the only ones left?

**Disclaimer:**

Various characters appearing here are from **Konami** and **Capcom**

- - -

"I see…Netto Hikari sends you here to stall the Battle Trial to save that girl…"

"Huh? Who sent you?"

"I was chosen by Miles Edgeworth to represent him in this trial…but I'm not here to fight for a verdict."

"Then why are you here??? What's your purpose for participating here????"

But their conversation was interrupted when a green-and-silver looking armored participant, resembling Robocop, stood there, with shoulder canons attached, and opened fire, sending the two running for cover, and hid behind a crate, hearing their attacker ranting venomously.

"Hah! Based on the evidence found, and with testimonies given by witnesses…Meiru Sakurai is indeed the murderer! Save your breaths and stop wasting your times…she did it! So she's guilty, I say…guilty, guilty, guilty!!! And I mean guilty…guilty…guilty!!!"

"Who's that guy??? He looked like a poor imitation of Robocop…!"

"That's Winston Payne… a prosecutor that generally starts off with a strong case for the prosecution, but quickly can be demoralized when the defense attorney finds holes in the evidence. Payne is very smug, and he seems to enjoy mocking young attorneys, earning him the nickname "Rookie Killer". Here in this Battle Trial, he is called Taurus. His Am-ian partner is a minotaur that packs a lot of ammo."

"Darn…then I'll have to get rid of him to advance…"

Suddenly, Taurus appeared and is aiming his sub-machine gun at the two, and is ready to open fire.

"Guilty, I say…and you rookies are nothing but garbage, you only want to be looked good, but when it comes to the court, you're nothing but zeroes! That Sakurai bitch is guilty… guilty… guilty… guilty…!!!! That's what she is… guilty… guilty… guilty… guilty…with a G-U-I-L-T-Y!"

As Akira hid himself away, Rockman was left to fend for himself, and pressed a button on his Buster Arm, assuming S-Adapt Form, and flew out of range before being hit by a hail of bullets, but then Taurus summoned his AM-ian partner, Ox, who fired several missiles, which only knocked Rockman off balance, and there Taurus summoned a bazooka and fired his target, sending Rockman out of the Battle Trial and is eliminated.

At the courtroom, the Supreme Judge was pleased with the turn of events, while Phoenix was worried, seeing that Netto's star rep was eliminated, and now it's up to Subaru to win the Battle Trial. He wondered if Netto is aware of this while Miles watches on, putting his trust on Tsubasa and hoped that his star rep would make the right decision.

- - -

**_Journey Through The Decade _**by_ **Gackt**  
(_Opening Song from **_Kamen Rider Decade_**_)_

_Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend_

_Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete  
Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Renzu (lens) koshi ni kiritotta keshiki o mitsumete mo  
Shinjitsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa_

_Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
Boku to iu genjitsu sarau Halation_

_On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa  
Sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame  
Motto tsuyoku yume o idake We're all dreamers  
Boku no unmei wa kanarazu  
Juu-dome ni tachiagatta sono toki ni  
Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Jibun ga shunkan goto ni  
Ketsudan suru sono subete de  
Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo  
Kawatte yuku dakara kitto  
Shinjita michi hashire_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

- - -

**_A. R. World 03 D: Respite_**

As the Supreme Judge and the jurors watched on, Miles sneaked out of the courtroom to contact Phoenix in order to inform him of what just happened, and relayed his findings via text message. Within five minutes Phoenix and Netto got the message, and the two lawyers are now fighting against time, hoping to get some leads which will be based on what they'll find at the fast-food restaurant where Misora was killed. However, by the time they arrived, the restaurant is already cleaned, and any evidences that might have been found is now useless.

"Darn…normally the scene of the crime wouldn't be touched for at least a week, but this is definitely not a good sign…we'll have to find another way. Your friend, Rocky Grayson's out of the Battle Trial…and Subaru's our only chance…not sure what Tsukasa's motives are…we'll hope for the best in Ms. Sakurai's favor…"

- - -

At the Battle Trial, Akira and Taurus have fought the rest of the participants, and the number of fighting lawyers has dwindled down to at least six of them. Taurus, Libra, Akira, Rockman Shooting Star, Capricorn, Sagittarius. The fight became very intense, as Taurus, Capricorn, and Sagittarius are in favor of handing the "guilty" verdict, Shooting Star wants to give an "innocent" verdict, while Akira and Libra are mum on this, not sure of what to give, as they seem to act neutral.

Soon the fight resumes as Capricorn and Sagittarius are booted out, and as Shooting Star tries to stay alive, he was caught off guard by Libra, and was thrown out.

- - -

At the courtroom, the Supreme Judge was all smiles as now the "guilty" verdict is just a few moments away, and Miles became worried, not sure why he felt this way, seeing Meiru as not a potential suspect after all after the judge ordered a surprise trial without Phoenix's knowledge and started to get suspicious at the judge, wondering why he is so anxious to have Sakurai take the capital punishment so hastily.

- - -

At the morgue, Phoenix and Netto arrived, and were surprised to hear from the coroner that Misora's body has been taken away, and that he has no idea where it was taken, stating that he got orders that her body is to be cremated, and added to their woes is that Miles sent another text message that Subaru's been ejected from the Battle Trial, and now things are getting more and more tense, and are now thinking of a way to save Meiru from death.

"That Supreme Judge…I bet he's behind all this…"

"Calm down, Netto…we don't have proof that…"

"Ordering a Battle Trial without informing us…cleaning up the crime scene…Ms. Hibiki's body to be cremated…someone wants Meiru behind bars…and why is it that her trial's been sped up and not given her a chance to defend herself properly?"

"…"

- - -

As Akira hid behind a spot, Taurus and Libra are brawling near the reflective wall, and this gives Akira the opportunity to strike, and fired a strong energy blast that sends the two final combatants out, declaring Tsukasa Futaba the victor. As Tsukasa emerged from the Astro World, he glanced at the Supreme Judge and gave his answer.

"I give my answer…but it's not a guilty or innocent…rather I request that her trial will take place three days after…that's my final answer."

Seeing that he cannot use his position to overrule the answer, he was forced to accept it and rescheduled the trial to three days after. Miles then sent a text message to Phoenix the good news, and then he and Tsukasa left, but not before tailing the judge to his room, but couldn't go near his room for fear of getting caught and this would give them away.

- - -

At the Sakurai Photo Studio, Netto is busy preparing his trusty, portable camera while Miles, Phoenix, Subaru and Tsukasa are sitting on the table as Eijiro served them refreshments, seeing that Netto brought "customers" here, but then a discussion was made on what to do next as they came to an agreement that the Supreme Judge is up to something and though they don't have proof, they believe he may have a connection to the Misora Hibiki murder since he appeared anxious to get Meiru convicted. Netto then got a idea on what to do since he have a feeling that the Supreme Judge might pull off something to have the "guilty" verdict to come in to a reality.

Netto: "Gentlemen…I have an idea based on what happened earlier…and based on the final three participants…but I'll be needing your help on this…"

Miles: "Though I have no intention of getting in this mess…I'll help you as I believe Ms. Sakurai is being framed…just tell me what you need…and I'll provide it…"

Netto: "Good. Rocky…you're going to do some undercover…"

Rocky: "Me???"

Netto: "Got a problem?"

Rocky: "Ah…no…"

Netto: "Good. Phoenix…Subaru…I'll be needing your help as well…"

Phoenix: "Just say the word…and we'll make things right…"

- - -

Three days later, the new trial is set, and again only the jurors, defense and prosecution lawyers, and Meiru are present inside the courtroom, while the Supreme Judge is sitting at his "throne", giving the order to start the Battle Trial. At the judge's room, Rocky was sprawled on the floor, knocked out with his left temple bleeding as it appeared that he was found out despite his disguise as a janitor, while a silhouette is shown leaving the room.

At the Battle Trial, the fight began as many prosecutors are dressed as Cross Fusion fighters are beating the heck out of each other, and among them are Subaru, Tsukasa, and Netto, having fought many of their opponents until the final four remains: the three teens and Libra, but then a new comer arrived, and he resembled a Navi and a blue whale, and claimed to say he is a prosecution lawyer and his name is "Cephus", having disposed of Capricornus and his "henchmen", and all of the sudden he fired a high pressure water attack, hitting Tsukasa and was almost thrown out of the Astro World, but then Libra did something no one else expects.

"Quick…use this! This will help you fid out what really happened and you'll get to witness the events that happened before!"

Libra threw what appeared to be a chip at Subaru, and while Netto and Tsukasa began to fend off Cephus, and Subaru began to slot the chip in, and slowly went back to the time where the Misora Hibiki murder is about to take place.

**_To Be Continued..._**

The Battle Trial re-commences…and Netto's plan went without problems…but then someone whacked Rockman out, and a new participant crashes in…but Libra uncharacteristically helps out, and Rockman Shooting Star is now on the verge of knowing the truth.

**_Preview:_**

As the Battle Trial continues Subaru Hishokawa is now a few moments away find out what really caused the murder of Misora Hibiki, and this would bring the truth in light, not to mention who is the real cuplrit…


	12. World Of Rockman: Shooting Star part 5

**Rockman EXE: Decade**

The Rockman Shooting Star/ Phoenix Wright World comes to an abrupt end as Subaru Hisokawa goes back in time to find out what caused Misora Hibiki's death and who is the real culprit in the murder case. Moreover, once the culprit is exposed, you'll be treated with a real shocker.

**Disclaimer:**

Various characters appearing here are from **Konami** and **Capcom**

Kamen Rider Decade is owned by** Ishimori Productions.  
**

- - -

At the Battle Trial, the fight began as many prosecutors are dressed as Cross Fusion fighters are beating the heck out of each other, and among them are Subaru, Tsukasa, and Netto, having fought many of their opponents until the final four remains: the three teens and Libra, but then a new comer arrived, and he resembled a Navi and a blue whale, and claimed to say he is a prosecution lawyer and his name is "Cephus", having disposed of Capricornus and his "henchmen", and all of the sudden he fired a high pressure water attack, hitting Tsukasa and was almost thrown out of the Astro World, but then Libra did something no one else expects.

Libra threw what appeared to be a chip at Subaru, and while Netto and Tsukasa began to fend off Cephus, and Subaru began to slot the chip in, and slowly went back to the time where the Misora Hibiki murder is about to take place.

- - -

**_Journey Through The Decade _**by_ **Gackt**  
(_Opening Song from **_Kamen Rider Decade_**_)_

_Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend_

_Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete  
Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Renzu (lens) koshi ni kiritotta keshiki o mitsumete mo  
Shinjitsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa_

_Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
Boku to iu genjitsu sarau Halation_

_On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa  
Sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame  
Motto tsuyoku yume o idake We're all dreamers  
Boku no unmei wa kanarazu  
Juu-dome ni tachiagatta sono toki ni  
Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Jibun ga shunkan goto ni  
Ketsudan suru sono subete de  
Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo  
Kawatte yuku dakara kitto  
Shinjita michi hashire_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

- - -

**_A. R. World 03 E: The True Murderer  
_**

At the courtroom the Supreme Judge looked alarmed and grabbed the microphone to make a hasty announcement which caused the jurors to be surprised at the judge's action which slowly drew suspicion at what they just heard. Miles Edgeworth smirked as things slowly come out of light seeing that the judge was trying something to cover up the results in hopes of stalling the final game.

"This is the Supreme Judge! I order for the Battle Trial to be halted! I repeat...I order for the Battle Trial to be halted! All participants return to the real world NOW!"

- - -

But it was too late...Subaru Hisokawa activated a chip that sends him back through time to the point where Misora Hibiki had entered the McDonald's restaurant just as Meiru Sakurai and Rocky Grayson are in the queue line to get their orders. As Subaru (still in his Rockman form) watches on, he noticed that someone looked familiar is sitting near Meiru and Rocky's seat, and he recognized them: the Supreme Judge's bodyguards! As minutes passed Rocky went to the bathroom just as Misora Hibiki arrived and was looking for a seat and saw Meiru sitting on the table, and from there she asked the redhead beauty if she can take a seat, which Sakurai nodded, and then the two began to have a friendly conversation.

"Hmm…I wonder why no one else saw the brawl at the reflections…?"

"Excuse me…did you say you saw the battle royale at the reflection?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"I happen to be a newcomer in the law-practicing profession…in other words, I'm starting out as an attorney. If you like, I'll tell you all about it…"

"Really..? Thanks! I'm Meiru Sakurai."

"Misora Hibiki. The reflection where the battle royale you saw is a result of a rather technical difficulty stemming from the Battle Trial held in the Astro World."

"Astro World?"

"Yes…uurrkk!!!!"

Misora Hibiki held her neck and fell down on the floor, and blood drips down from her neck, and other customers saw it with Meiru standing up, looking terrified while holding a fork. Then policemen suddenly came and saw Misora laying on the floor, and after a thorough check, it was confirmed that she's dead. Then one of the cops saw Meiru holding the fork stained in catsup, and then, that's where the problem starts as she is being accused of murder and immediately took her away, much to her denial, and she was taken away.

Since Subaru is invisible to everyone's eyes due to the Time Chip's power, he was able to see how and where the killing took place, and managed to see where the attack came from: One of the Supreme Judge's bodyguards fired what appeared to be a small-sized laser gun that has three nozzles which has similar designs of a fork, thus making it look like Misora got stabbed by a fork. Then the other bodyguard of the Supreme Judge began to use a device and is dressed like a policeman and went near Meiru who was rattled by the turn of events, and because her fork still has catsup in it, it was quite easy to make it look like blood, as the fake cop grabbed her and handcuffed her while lacing the "evidence" inside the plastic bag and took her way.

- - -

Still under the power of the Time Chip, Subaru went back further in time to find out the root cause of the murder, and there things started to come to light. As he watched the scenes he was shocked at what he just found out and this makes a lot of sense and how the murder was carried out.

- - -

At the courtroom, the Supreme Judge went out of the courtroom to tell the technical administrator to have all the participants yank out of the Astro World, unaware that the jurors, the lawyers, which includes Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth, and Meiru herself, are now watching the screen where Subaru is going back in time and the scene unfolds as the chain of events makes it self apparent.

- A month ago Misora Hibiki had just gotten her license to practice law as she passed the bar exam and became a novice lawyer and decided to train under the guidance of Miles Edgeworth. She barely started her first case in court to defend Subaru who was accused of shoplifting a jar of expensive cookies, but Winston Payne, a prosecution lawyer, began intimidating both her and Subaru, which soon later came to a point that they'll lose the case until she got her bearings back and soon she managed to prove Subaru's innocence, and just as Payne was about to make a turnaround, Phoenix Wright came and told everyone in the courtroom that the real suspect is with them as Tsukasa Futaba dragged the real thief and soon admitted to his crimes and the real culprit then was acquitted of the charges.

- After that the Supreme Judge laid the verdict and all ended in a happy note, though he appeared less enthusiastic that Subaru was cleared. He then went back to his quarters where Misora followed him, wanting to thank him for believing them, but as she arrived at his door, she overheard him talking to two persons, and peeking she saw the Supreme Judge revealing himself as a mutant shark, with another being a mutant whale and the third one being a hammerhead shark. The trio, the other two his bodyguards, are conspiring on doing something to have the Battle Trial rules rule in their favor, and Misora was terrified by this and decided to leave, but the Hammerhead mutant saw her and was about to go after her when the mutant shark, who is identified as Armaggon, told his cohort to let her live for now, and wait for the opportunity to kill her without revealing himself. 

- As the weeks passed by, Misora was wondering on how to reveal to the authorities on what she discovered, yet she didn't have any proof and decided that the only person she could trust to tell is Subaru, so she intended to meet him at a fast-food restaurant. However, the Hammerhead Mutant and the Whale Mutant were watching her every move, and the Supreme Judge contacted them, telling them the plans to kill her stealthily and the plans are set, and waited for the opportunity to make their move.

- At the McDonald's restaurant, Misora passed by and saw Meiru sitting on her seat and there the two conversed, and from there the Hammerhead and Whale Mutants made their moves, and the rest was self-explanatory.

The Time Chip's effected worn off, and all returned to the present, with Cephus realizing that the secret was out and fled to the real world, with Subaru infuriated at the real culprits, and went after Cephus. At the Courtroom, the Supreme Judge was seething as the jurors and the lawyers surrounded him after seeing the events stemming from the Time Chip, and he slowly revealed himself as Armaggon, and there Cephus and the Hammerhead Mutant came and attacked the guards, but then Subaru and Netto arrived, changing into **Rockman Ryusei** and **Rockman Decade**, and a brawl broke out, spilling to the streets, as Phoenix and Miles help up Meiru and removed her shackles, pleased to know that she was innocent all along.

"Looks like we owe it to a good Samaritan…"

- - -

At the streets, Decade and Ryusei were having their hands full as Cephus and the Hammerhead Mutant are keeping them busy, and as Armaggon was about to do a sneak attack, Rockman (Rocky Grayson) came and grabbed Cephus away, and Decade saw Armaggon making a move and he evaded the attack. Armaggon was infuriated that his plans are ruined thanks to the meddlers.

"Blast you…everything is fine until you came…who do you think you are???"

"Pain simple…just a passing Rockman…though I doubt you'll remember me…"

"And this time we'll bring you to justice…!"

"And you'll pay for busting my head open…"

"No wonder you got red sauce on your head, Rocky…"

As the trio Rockmen attacks, Decade's belt glowed and gained a new set of cards, all pertaining to Shooting Star, and now he can access to new abilities.

"Hmm…before that…I'll try do an experiment…"

He slots a card inside his Decadriver and assumes Alucard's form, and then another card in the same manner to put an end to this criminal activity.

Decadriver: "ROCKMAN EXE…ALUCARD!"

Ryusei was surprised to see Decade changing appearances which the teen standing before him looked like a European aristocrat, while Rockman told Ryusei that it's only Netto wearing a different outfit.

Decadriver: "FORM EXE…ALUCARD-MIST!"

Becoming a poisonous mist, Decade-Alucard swoops in on Cephus and the Hammerhead Mutant, slowly choking them down until they became too weak to fight, leaving Armaggon on his own, but the Shark Mutant was too stubborn to give up, using his brute strength to keep them away, and Rockman assumed Guts form to match him but even then it wasn't enough, so Decade reverted back to his default form and swipes in another card feeling that now is the time.

Decadriver: "FINAL FORM EXE…R-R-R-RYUSEI!!"

To his surprise, Ryusei finds himself changing into a giant version of Draco, and Decade swipes in another card to go for the finishing attack.

Decadriver: "FINAL ATTACK EXE…DE-DE-DE-DECADE!"

As Decade jumps up and does the Dimesnional Chaos Break, Draco breathes blue flame to give Decade an extra leverage and the attacks increases in power, but then Cephus and the Hammerhead Mutant jumps in and took the hit meant for Armaggon, and they exploded, and when the smoke cleared, Armaggon was nowhere to be found, save for a strange voice coming from out of nowhere.

"_Consider yourself lucky…for in the next world will kill you…and I'll see to it that you will die along with the next world…for you are a destroyer…HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…_"

- - -

A few days later, Netto, Meiiru, and Rocky were in attendance during Misora Hibiki's funeral with Subaru and Tsukasa paying their last respects. The Hibiki family apologized to Meiru for their behavior after having learned of the truth. As everyone parted company, Netoo and his friends are heading back for the photo studio while Subaru and Tsukasa joined Miles and Phoenix as they head back to their law office to celebrate their win.

Because of the incident the Supreme Court underwent a judicial overhaul to rid its department of corrupt officials and prosecutors so that n incident like in Meiru's case won't happen again, and since then things have gotten righteous as Phoenix Wright began to train young aspirers to become model lawyers.

- - -

Meanwhile, Netto and the gang had just arrived back at the photo studio where Eijiro is waiting. He was pleased to see that his granddaughter is acquitted of the charges and began to cook and after the meal was served he decided to get his Polaroid camera but ended up crashing against the hanging portrait, and this caused a new one to be lowered by itself and glowed brightly before everyone's eyes.

Netto stared in bafflement as the backdrop showed the gang what kind of world they're about to enter. The portrait showed an open manhole with four pet turtles facing away in four directions, and neither he nor Meiru could decipher what kind of world they are heading for.

**_To Be Continued..._**

The Battle Trial ended in a bittersweet way. Misora Hibiki remained dead, but at least Meiru is cleared of the crimes and is saved from eventual execution, but then Armaggon managed to escape to the next world, probably by Shaft.

Also, I changed Subaru's Rockman name to Ryusei since I felt that Shooting Star was quite long to dictate, but at least it's the same…until then, go figure.

Armaggon is a character from the 1994 Konami game **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters**, which came out for the Super NES. I'm sure you're familiar with it. If not, go to wikipedia site for information.

**_Preview:_**

You probably guessed it as to where Netto ands gang is heading…the next to meet are…here's a clue…heroes in a half-shell…


	13. World Of TMNT part 1

**Rockman EXE: Decade**

Surprise, surprise! Netto and gang are now in the **World of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**, and these two franchises are in a world of collision as they met up, though it's a question on whether they can get along, as the recent arc (**World of Rockman Shooting Star**) showed no indication that Netto is being tagged as the "destroyer of worlds", which is a good thing for our hero.

So buckle up as our hero enters the 4th of the Nine Worlds and you'll be surprised at what kind of setting this place is, considering that this new world is part of the **A.R. World**…

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

Various characters appearing here are from **Konami** and **Capcom**

Kamen Rider Decade is owned by** Ishimori Productions.**

- - -

As the Sakurai Photo Studio stopped glowing, the residents are now wondering what kind of world they arrived, and Rocky was unsure of what kind of feeling he's feeling, and the same goes for Netto, as he peeked from the windows and find themselves inside what appeared to be an abandoned subway tunnel, and it was quite dark with very little light blinking from the lighting systems attached to the ceilings.

"I'm guessing this world's need a major overhaul…Rocky, stay here and watch the studio and the others…I'll call you if I find anything useful…"

- - -

**_Journey Through The Decade _**by_ **Gackt**  
(_Opening Song from **_Kamen Rider Decade_**_)_

_Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend_

_Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete  
Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Renzu (lens) koshi ni kiritotta keshiki o mitsumete mo  
Shinjitsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa_

_Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
Boku to iu genjitsu sarau Halation_

_On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa  
Sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame  
Motto tsuyoku yume o idake We're all dreamers  
Boku no unmei wa kanarazu  
Juu-dome ni tachiagatta sono toki ni  
Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Jibun ga shunkan goto ni  
Ketsudan suru sono subete de  
Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo  
Kawatte yuku dakara kitto  
Shinjita michi hashire_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

- - -

**_A. R. World 03 A: The Hunters_**

As Netto stepped out of the studio, his clothes changed into that of a variant of a SWAT team member, complete with weapons, and noticed that it has an ID attached to his "uniform", which he read it and he started to get an understanding on what he got himself into.

"Great…I guess we're in the U.S. of A…but of all the places to land, why here? This looked more like a sewers than a subway tunnel…at least it doesn't stink…but I'd better find a way leading to the surface so I could get info on what kind of world this place is…"

Traveling by foot for about 20 minutes, Netto eventually a ladder leading to the surface, unaware that he was being watched by what appeared to be a silhouette where only "white eyes" are visible, glancing at the stranger leaving the tunnel before departing.

- - -

Five minutes later, Netto emerged from the manhole and saw a rather confusing scene around him, seeing that he is the midst of a protest rally, but then he started to get an idea of what kind of chaos this world has become. Several civilians were holding placards, protesting, and at the other side were soldiers wearing uniforms similar to Netto's, and are firing tasers to disable to protesters, while others were retreating to various directions with the soldiers giving chase. There Netto was accosted by one of the soldiers and reminded him of his "duty".

"Hey, soldier…why are you slacking? Report back to the HUMVEE as we take the prisoners back to base! The president will be very pissed if he sees you not doing your job…"

"Er…what am I supposed to do? Why are we arresting these civilians?"

"Jeez…newcomers these days…especially young ones…those people aren't civilians…they're insurgents! They are trying to topple the US government because they oppose the humans-mutants co-existence law…and they want only humans here…and mutants who oppose this law are also attacking…wanted only mutants to rule…hope you got that drift…now haul your butt and let's head back to base! You don't want to get punished for slacking off now, do you?"

"Fine…but what are we..?"

"We're the US Government's secret task force called **MX**…meaning **Marshal Extreme-Team**…the president made and created this task force because of the insurgents…and in case you forget…the United States of America is in a State of Emergency…so human rights-blah-blah-blah is off the book for now…but rest assured that the arrested will be given due process and won't be abused…now stop talking and get inside!"

Netto nodded in obedience as he doesn't intend to let anyone know that he's a complete strangers and hopped inside a HUMVEE that is three times as big as a ship, and from there he can see other soldiers sitting on their seats, holding their weapons, and then saw the prisoners inside their cells, amounting to at least 40 of them, some are cursing the soldiers while others were silent. He started to wonder what he should do to fix this problem, noting that this was quite difficult to grasp unlike in Rockman and Alucard's worlds.

- - -

By the time the HUMVEES arrived, Netto inquired some soldiers about where this place is, and said that they have arrived in Fort Manhattan, which is near the end of East Manhattan and when he got off he was surprised to see that the base is huge, even if he's outside the base. Then he saw the prisoners are being unloaded, all of them are in shackles and are being taken to a facility while Netto was told to head to the soldiers' quarters, which is also located inside the base.

Fifteen minutes later, Netto was inside, but since this is his first time, he was quite lost and wandered within the corridor walls, but then he was immediately assaulted by someone. It was a man who appeared to be near his late teens, dressed in a red tights-like suit, a black belt, a helmet that has a mask covering his eyes, , and wears a long, silver-like scarf. He is Viewtiful Joe, and he attacked Netto after mistaking him as one of the MX soldier who found him. **Viewtiful Joe** was inside the base to find the hidden secret behind MX's rise to power, but then seeing Netto, he believed that his cover is blown and began to fight him.

"Sorry…those who supports the evil of MX must go down! And can't let anyone see me here…"

"I don't get it…what's with this organization that you hate??"

"You should have figured that out before joining this corrupt government…"

The two fought in hand-to-hand combat and they are evenly-matched, but then Joe got the upper hand as he threw a "V"-shaped boomerang at him, and Netto barely avoided it as he was taken by surprise, but then reinforcements arrived, surprising the two. The reinforcements who appeared were three human-sized, human-looking turtles, which became apparent after recalling the portrait which led the Sakurai Photo Studio to the next world. They are:

- Raphael

- Donatello

- Michelangelo

Seeing this, Viewtiful Joe threw more boomerangs at the arrivals but they are prepared. Michelangelo uses his nunchuckus to block off the boomerangs while Raphael uses his sai to block off more boomerangs, while Donatello attends to Netto. Seeing that their presence would eventually alert the guards, Viewtiful Joe threw down a small pillbox-like object and smoke came out. As the smoke cleared, the intruder was gone. There the four talked and soon started a good rapport and went to the cafeteria to discuss things like why Manhattan became like this.

Raphael: "It all started when the US president made a decree where human and mutants would live in a peaceful coexistence, which took off well in the first four months, but then there are those who oppose it and began picketing around the White House and attacks were made. Humans were not the only ones who opposed that bill which had a good benefit…"

Michelangelo: "Yeah…even mutants were against it and began attacking people and other mutants who supported the bill. Months later…well…how do I say this…um…"

Donatello: "People, "pro" and "anti"…began clashing each other, and this made things worse as things got out of hand. Then various radical groups are formed…gangs…even terrorists…consisting of humans and mutants in opposing groups, began spreading terror in show of defiance and soon half of the United States got entangled, and in the midst of the "war", we decided to go help the civilians, but there were lots of costs…our good friend, April O'Neil…was murdered at her news van when someone planted a bomb, and Leonardo disappeared without a trace, and our master, Splinter, was killed by several gunshots from humans and mutants who attacked a town square while he tries to shield several children. From there the president declared a state of emergency and formed MX…and what's surprising is that he personally approached us and told us the core in creating a task force to arrest both humans and mutants causing radical violence but assured that the arrested will be given due process and will find a way to end the senseless violence. After some talking, we agreed."

Netto: "Guess that explains it…but how can you be sure this president would keep his word?"

Raphael: "He approached us face to face, and gave us his word…that's god enough for us…and we even get to work with our human comrades…and here there's no racism here…all equal!"

Then the telecom speaker spoke, in which the three Turtles were summoned, and Netto was also among the soldiers summoned. At the commander's room, a man dressed in a military general uniform named Kamata, told the four about finding the lair of the "Anti-MX" movement, a large group of people who aim to bring down the US government, and showed to them the hideout, which is near the Turtles' old home: underneath the sewers near the subway tunnel. The commander told the four to use any means necessary should peaceful means are exhausted.

Netto looked at the commander suspiciously, seeing him somewhat familiar due to his resemblance to the Supreme Judge at Subaru Hishokawa's world (who was exposed as Armaggon, who fled shortly after a lengthy fight with Rockman Decade and Rockman Shooting Star), but nevertheless acted obediently. As the four left the room, Kamata glanced at Netto, seeing him in a rather suspicious manner, as he was sure most of the soldiers recruited are in their 20's, and saw Netto's age despite the disguise.

- - -

An hour later Netto and the three Turtles were leading several MX Troopers underneath the tunnels, and the trio had memories of their yester-years, and started to miss their friends who perished, and wished that Leonardo were here. Then several people showed up, all dressed as Foot Soldiers, and began attacking the troopers, while Netto suggested that they let the troopers deal with the attackers while the four of them go ahead. As they traverse within the tunnels, more Foot Soldiers showed up and attempted to attack the three, and the teen went ahead. Along the way he encountered two mutants who blocked his path: Tohka and Rahzar.

"Great…a mutant wolf and a mutant snapping turtle…at least they're less worse than that mutant shark…he won't get to swim here in this murky waters…"

Hearing the word "mutant shark" seemed to trigger something from the two mutants and they became agitated for some reason and began confronting the brown-haired Netto.

Tohka: "How you know Armaggon??? You in league with him?"

Netto: "Armaggon? The mutant shark? You know him?"

Rahzar: "You lie! Armaggon leads the military strike to the human people who have nothing to do with this war! He even had mutants and human do the murder job of innocent people! If you serve Armaggon, then you must die!"

Netto: "Armaggon…leading the military…? Wait…could it be that he's…"

Out of rage over the fact that they think Netto is working for Armaggon, the two mutants began attacking him, and in the process he got a few bruises over his chest due to Rahzar's claws, so the teenager had no recourse but to do this. He took out his Decadriver and fasten it around his waist and took out his main data card and slots it in and presses the two side buttons together.

Decadriver: "_ROCKMAN EXE…DECADE!_"

Decade began counterattacking but then he was slightly handicapped and tries to reach the two mutants by word, which has little effect, and this further put a damper on the situation.

"Wait…calm down…I think I know who Armagon is…"

"RRRAAGGHHH!!!! You lie! Tokka…get him!!!"

"GGGRRRAAHHH!!!! You die!!!"

"Darn…now I wonder why I assumed a soldier's uniform in the first place…"

Barely escaping a pair of claw attacks from the two mutants, Rockman Decade jumped back to get a little space and took out a card containing Alucard's data and slots it inside the Decadriver.

Decadriver: "_ROCKMAN EXE…ALUCARD!_"

Rockman-Alucard then started to do a counter attack, unaware that Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello arrived, witnessing Netto becoming Decade and then as Alucard. They were in shock as they stood there and watched the fight as the next scene unfolds.

Rockman Alucard managed to fend off the two mutants by unleashing fireball attacks, and then slots in another card to weaken them further.

Decadriver: "_FORM EXE…ALUCARD-BAT!_"

Rockman-Alucard then assumes the form of a human-size bat and flew over the two, emitting sonic waves which disoriented the two mutants and made them feel dizzy, and as the two knelt down in pain, Rockman-Alucard reverted back to his Alucard form and slots another card to initiate his next attack.

Decadriver: "_ROCKMAN EXE…ALUCARD-WOLF!_"

Now in wolf form, Rockman-Alucard moved back and charged forward in a very fast speed, and rammed Rahzar on his gut, and did the same to Tokka, and repeated the tactic for five minutes until the two are down and out. After that, the teen reverted back to being Rockman Decade, and before he was about to revert to normal, he was confronted by the three Turtles, all brandishing their weapons, ready to go for the kill.

Raphael: "So…we found you at last…"

Michelangelo: "Dude…we were told that you were the main cause of this mess…"

Donatello: "The commander…and the president…told us this…use any means necessary…to stop a certain Decade from destroying USA…and that's you on the picture he showed us…"

Rockman Decade: "Not again…first Rockman, then Alucard…maybe I should bring a tape recorder with me…I'm not a destroyer! I'm just a traveler…"

But the three Turtles paid no heed to this and attacked him, and Rockman Decade was forced to evade them, refusing to attack them, which baffled the Turtles seeing that he refused to attack them, yet they had orders to eliminate Decade no matter what, but then the fight was interrupted by a shout, which the three Turtles find it very familiar.

"MY BROTHERS…STOP THIS AT ONCE!!!! THAT BOY IS NOT A DESTROYER!! I BELIEVE HE'S OUR ANSWER THAT SENSEI SPOKE TO ME IN A DREAM!!! LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS…NOW!!!"

The four turn around and were surprised to see who shouted to them…Leonardo! The leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have showed up from a corner of the tunnel, looking stern yet peaceful, and apparently have been watching the MX entered the tunnel and watching Decade dealing with Tokka and Rahzar in a non fatal way of stopping them. Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were in a state of shock, seeing their brother, who was believed to be killed, is alive and standing in front of them.

_**To Be Continued...**_

The heroes in a half-shell are now complete…and thanks to Leonardo, Netto is saved and now an alliance will be formed, unless they put aside the "destroyer" angle…

_**Preview:**_

Check out next chapter on whether the Turtles and Netto form an alliance or the fighting would continue…

- - -

_**Cameo appearances**_

Various characters in this fanfic are directly from their original Konami/Capcom series (game and/or anime) and are portrayed by the original versions of this character. These characters do not appear to be affiliated with any side, as some assist Netto, while others seek to fight Decade.

- - -

**Viewtiful Joe**

**Viewtiful Joe** is the main character from the **Capcom** video game series, **Viewtiful Joe**. In this fanfic, he infiltrates the MX base in the eastern part of Manhattan, New York in an attempt to find a so-called hidden secret that would help bring MX down and restore democracy in this military-ruled country, but was met by Netto Hikari, and mistook him for being an an enemy due to Netto's guise as an MX trooper, leading to a brief fight but retreated upon the arrival of the three Turtles who are also being employed by the MX.


	14. World of TMNT part 2

**Netto's Journey Through The Decade  
**

Surprise, surprise! Leonardo's alive, and the Heroes In A Half-Shell are together again…I think.

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

Various characters appearing here are from **Konami** and **Capcom**

Kamen Rider Decade is owned by** Ishimori Productions.**

- - -

A brief fight ensued but after several minutes it was broken up by a shout from someone, whose voice is very familiar.

"MY BROTHERS…STOP THIS AT ONCE!!!! THAT BOY IS NOT A DESTROYER!! I BELIEVE HE'S OUR ANSWER THAT SENSEI SPOKE TO ME IN A DREAM!!! LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS…NOW!!!"

The four turn around and were surprised to see who shouted to them…Leonardo! The leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have showed up from a corner of the tunnel, looking stern yet peaceful, and apparently have been watching the MX entered the tunnel and watching Decade dealing with Tokka and Rahzar in a non fatal way of stopping them. Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were in a state of shock, seeing their brother, who was believed to be killed, is alive and standing in front of them.

- - -

**_Journey Through The Decade _**by_ **Gackt**  
(_Opening Song from **_Kamen Rider Decade_**_)_

_Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend_

_Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete  
Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Renzu (lens) koshi ni kiritotta keshiki o mitsumete mo  
Shinjitsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa_

_Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
Boku to iu genjitsu sarau Halation_

_On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa  
Sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame  
Motto tsuyoku yume o idake We're all dreamers  
Boku no unmei wa kanarazu  
Juu-dome ni tachiagatta sono toki ni  
Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

_Jibun ga shunkan goto ni  
Ketsudan suru sono subete de  
Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo  
Kawatte yuku dakara kitto  
Shinjita michi hashire_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

- - -

**_A. R. World 03 B: Brief Reunion  
_**

After three minutes of silence, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo ran towards Leonardo, a tearful reunion took place as the four Turtles are reunited, and Decade glanced at them recalling the backdrop where the turtle shell had all four weapons attached. Moreover, he wonders why "Leo" is here and why is he all alone instead of being with his brothers. He feels that something isn't right here and became vigilant.

"Hey…so you're the leader of the troop, huh? Why are here all alone? And how did you know I'm not what you think? Surely someone's baking you up or something…"

"Sorry…my name's Leonardo…and I assume my brothers told you about me…everyone…listen carefully…the people and mutants who oppose MX is not the threat…the true threat is MX itself. You three are being used to by them for their own ends…and they do not preserve basic rights. They're robbing their prisoners of their free will."

Netto and the three Turtles were surprised to hear this and even Raphael couldn't believe what he just heard. He reacted to this which made the 16-year old teen wonder if they are brothers or not as Leo and Raph began arguing while Don and Mikey tries to pacify the two.

"What do you know about MX??? We saw it ourselves while you didn't! And where were you all this time??? MX showed us that the protesters are being treated to a fair trial! And we made sure that there were no tricks! So you have no right telling us that MX is the enemy…unless you show proof that they are…"

"Yes they are…in this underground lair…several people…men, women and children…they were the sole witnesses to what MX's true nature is. After capturing the arrested, they are subjected to brainwashing and are now serving them as mindless puppets dressed like soldiers. You may not know this which is why I'm telling you this. You…you're the one called Decade, am I correct? Master Splinter appeared in my dream that a "savior" will appear and help us."

Raph, Don and Mikey were in a state of disbelief at hearing what Leo said. However, they are unaware that MX indeed is the real enemy, as they planted radio bugs on the three Turtles' bandanas and heard the discussion. The MX commander, Kamata, pressed a device and the next scene unfolds and he grinned at what he sees on the monitor.

At the tunnel, the three Turtles clutched their heads as pain surged in and are screaming out loud, Netto sensed something amiss and attempts to help them but Leo held him back, knowing that the situation is beyond their control, and persuaded the teen to escape for now while the others attempt to fight off the controls. Within less than two minutes the three Turtles are now under MX's control and are ordered to capture or kill Leonardo and Netto. Fortunately Leo and Netto got a huge head start and found a hidden passage to further hid their tracks. The possessed Turtles searched the labyrinth without success and were ordered to return to base.

- - -

At the Sakurai Photo Studio, Eijiro baked a home-made pizza as Leonardo was baffled as to why Netto is taking his picture and from there Meiru asked the lead Turtle on why he chose to stay "underground", which he replied that he had a vision from his late master to isolate himself just as Kamata personally meet with the Turtles, and he had no choice but to watch his brothers get duped by MX's false promises. After that he got another vision in his dream about the arrival of a savior, and now he knew it was Netto.

"MX has to be stopped…but I can't do it on my own…will you help me?"

"We'll help you…as I now see what this world's problem is…Rocky, can I count on your help?"

"Sure, Netto! Just tell me what you need…"

"Okay, Leo…Netto…here's what we should do…"

- - -

At the MX base, Kamata was talking to a person on the monitor, but the monitor only showed the person in silhouette, but their conversation is soundly clear and the two were exchanging words.

"So you failed to capture Leonardo…what a disappointment…"

"Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo resisted but I managed to overcome them…and I'm sure Leonardo would come here…he'll do anything to save his "brothers"…plus an added bonus is added…remember about this Decade I told you?"

"What about it?"

"He's here…and this is a good opportunity to kill him…after what he did to me at another dimension…"

"Whatever…ensure that they do not ruin our plans…we already come this far…we have America in our grasp for the past few years and we intend to control the other half of the globe…"

- - -

However, the villains are unaware that Rockman, Decade and Leonardo are outside the base, and Decade slots in a card, and Rockman assumes Rockman-RUSH, and RUSH makes his way sneaking inside, and went inside an air duct to look for a way in to the control room, while Decade and Leo went back to the sewers, as they intend to meet up the Anti-MX movement members, but along the way several rats appeared from the corners of the sewer alleys, and they are confronted by the Rat King.

**_To Be Continued..._**

The three Turtles are controlled…

MX is the real bad guys…

Rockman makes his move…

Rockman Decade and Leonardo are confronted by the Rat King…

Anything thing else…?

**_Preview:_**

Next chapter brings a closure to this arc as the Turtles and the two Rockmen gets to have humans and mutants to unite to stop MX for good. Will they succeed this time?


End file.
